Forever Alive (tłumaczenie)
by CassiopeiaLynx
Summary: Tłumaczenie fanfiction "Forever Alive", autorstwa Mordred (/u/432272/Mordred). Opis: Przed chłopcem, który przeżył, była inna historia. O potworze wewnątrz mężczyzny. O zdrajcy wewnątrz przyjaciela. O bohaterze wewnątrz chłopca. O aniele wewnątrz demona.
1. Prologue

**Prolog**

To był koniec. Bitwa skończona. Bohaterowie nocy odeszli w zapomnienie i świat ponownie stał się pełny pokoju. Wierni Aurorzy Zakonu zniknęli w cieniu przeszłości bez słowa wdzięczności od nikogo. Zniknęli, by uratować kolejną garstkę ludzi i skrócić życie jednego człowieka. Ten człowiek nigdy nie będzie sławny, ani nawet zapamiętany.

Molly, Arthur oraz Remus znaleźli się w korytarzu niczyjego domu na Grimmauld Place. Jedyny głos, który było słychać w holu należał do Stworka. W tym momencie Remus pałał do niego nienawiścią.

Skrzat domowy niedługo dołączy do matki Syriusza na ścianie.

Syriusz przepadł na zawsze. Łapa zagubił się gdzieś na świecie. Teraz pozostał tylko jeden prawdziwy Huncwot. Teraz pozostał tylko Remus Lupin.

Usiadł twardo na krześle w pokoju wspólnym, wpatrując się w obrazy na ścianach. Żaden z nich nie przedstawiał rozjaśnionej twarzy Syriusza. Nic nie przypominało postaci jego dobrego przyjaciela. Nikogo na świecie nie obchodził zagubiony wojownik. Nikt go nie opłakiwał.

- Wszystko w porządku, Remusie?- spytała Molly, wyłaniając się z kuchni. Nie było jej tu. Nie widziała tej okropnej sceny, którą widział on. Twarz Syriusza.. Jego oczy.. Spadający poprzez zasłonę.. Nigdy nie lubiła Syriusza. Właściwie, nienawidziła go.

W momencie spojrzenia na jej zarumienioną, przenikliwą twarz, Remus przywołał wspomnienie jej sprzeczki z Syriuszem zeszłego lata, kiedy Harry przybył z Kwatery Głównej. Molly spojrzała wtedy na twarz Syriusza, szukając jakiegoś rodzaju zrozumienia z jego strony.

- Musisz to zrozumieć, Syriuszu, on jest najlepszym przyjacielem mojego syna.

- No cóż- prychnął Syriusz - Jest synem mojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

- Remus?- odezwała się Molly, kierując w jego stronę zmartwione spojrzenie. Potrząsnął głową.

- W porządku.- odpowiedział Remus i odwrócił się do niej tyłem. Teraz nie musiał mierzyć się z nią twarzą w twarz. Poczuł mieszaninę strachu i samotności. Nie natknął się na nie od czasu kiedy był dzieckiem, ale teraz zmierzenie się z tym wszystkim było zbyt trudne. Syriusz był martwy. A on był sam.

- Co teraz będzie z Harrym?- spytał Artur, siadając przy stole. Wyglądał na bardzo zmęczonego, zniszczonego przez świat. Jego też nie było. Oboje byli uwolnieni od koszmarnych wizji które obijały się w głowie Remusa.

Jego oczy. Oczy Syriusza. Były wciąż żywe, kiedy został zabity. Reszta jego ciała pozostała w bezruchu. Ale Syriusz.. patrzył się na Harry'ego. Harry tego nie zauważył, był w zbyt dużym szoku. Ale..

Syriusz patrzył się na Harry'ego.

Ból przeszył serce Remusa. Wiedział, że już zawsze będzie nosił w sobie piekielny ból po stracie przyjaciela. Ale Harry będzie czuł większy ból po stracie swojego ojca chrzestnego. Biedny Harry. Przeszedł już tak wiele.

Przeżył _zbyt _wiele.

- Remusie, mój drogi, czy jesteś pewien, że niczego nie potrzebujesz? Kubek herbaty? Kremowe piwo?

- Jest w porządku, Molly, jest w porządku - powiedział, korzystając z uwagi- Myślę że powinniście polecieć do szkoły i zajrzeć do Waszego syna. Był tej nocy bardzo dzielny.

- Był tej nocy bardzo głupi - burknął Arthur i podniósł się niespokojnie ze swojego miejsca przy stole. - Mógł przecież zginąć! On..

- Trwał ze swoimi przyjaciółmi - przerwał mu Remus i posłał smutny uśmiech. Molly i Arthur wpatrywali się w niego, nie bardzo wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Remusa to nie obchodziło. Musiał pomyśleć. Musiał się stąd wydostać.

- Cóż - Molly odkaszlnęła, pocierając dłońmi o ścierkę, po czym dodała- Tak.. cóż.. byłoby dobrze zobaczyć Rona.

- Wszystkim się zajmę - zapewnił ją i posłał jej wymuszony uśmiech. Molly posłała mu jeszcze jedno bystre spojrzenie, po czym chwyciła swój płaszcz.

- Chodź, Arthurze - popędziła swojego męża, a on posłusznie podążył za nią obok kominka a potem prosto do Hogwartu.

Remus został sam.

Te oczy były takie żywe.. znów do niego wróciły. Czy naprawdę minęły tylko dwie godziny od kiedy siedział tu z Syriuszem i grał w szachy czarodziejów? Teraz był sam.

Wstał i na trzęsących się wciąż nogach powędrował do sypialni. Wdrapał się na chwiejne schody, minął Stworka („Gnój!" „Brudna krew!" „Szlamy!") i przeszedł przez ramę drzwi pokrytą pajęczynami. To był pokój Syriusza. Wszystko było na swoim miejscu, tak jak to zostawił. Plakaty jakichś Mugolek, przybory z Gryffindoru z których był taki dumny.. Wszystko było nietknięte przez czas, ludzi, przez.. nic.

Remus westchnął i usiadł na łóżku. Było wciąż wgniecione na kształt ciała jego właściciela. Wciąż pachniało Syriuszem. Było kilka włosów na poduszce. Remus zamknął oczy i wydał z siebie drżący oddech. Wciąż nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Może jeśli się położy i będzie smacznie spał przez resztę nocy, to obudzi się rano i zobaczy swojego przyjaciela krzątającego się po domu jak zwykle. Może jeśli zamknie po prostu oczy i potem otworzy je, bardzo powoli.. on będzie żył..

Może jeśli po prostu będzie je miał zamknięte Syriusz wróci i z nim porozmawia. Może jeśli poczeka wystarczająco długo..

_-Remusie, co robisz? _

Nie ośmielił się otworzyć oczu. Sen był zbyt prawdziwy. Chciał, żeby trwał nadal. Chciał znowu usłyszeć ten niski, przeciągający każde słowo głos. Chciał, żeby Syriusz dał mu jakiś znak.

- Czekam na Ciebie - odpowiedział do otaczającego go powietrza. Mógł wyczuć na poduszce jego policzek. Mógł usłyszeć Stworka rechoczącego piętro niżej.

- Czemu?- głos niby-ducha zapytał z wejścia. Tak, tam powinien stać- pochylony naprzeciw tego, ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami.

- Wracasz - wyszeptał Remus.

- Właściwie, Lunatyku- zaśmiał się Syriusz, przenosząc ciężar na swoją lewą stopę.- dlaczego masz takie głupie myśli? Oboje wiemy, że jestem cholernie martwy.

- Nie możesz. Żyjesz. Potrzebujemy Cię, Syriuszu. Harry Cię potrzebuje.. Zakon..

- To są rzeczy, dla których warto walczyć - przerwał mu Syriusz. Jego głos był bliżej. Podszedł w kierunku łóżka.- Te, które wymieniłeś, to tylko kilka spośród wielu.

- Łapa, ja..

- Bądź silny - powiedział.- Harry ma teraz tylko Ciebie. Jesteś ostatnim Huncwotem. Musisz iść dalej. Musisz dać mi odejść.

- Nie mogę! Bez Ciebie i Jamesa jestem nikim!

- To kupa kłamstw - prychnął Syriusz.- Oboje wiemy, że jesteś z nas najmądrzejszy. Najbardziej roztropny. Dlatego wciąż żyjesz. Dlatego należysz do Zakonu, Remusie.

- Nie chcę żyć.

Syriusz się zaśmiał. Remus nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego. Nie widział w obecnej sytuacji nic śmiesznego. Rozmawiał z kimś, kto już nie żył, tak więc zdawało się, że oszalał. Zaczął płakać. Był sam w nawiedzonym domu, ze skretyniałym skrzatem i martwym obrazem. I teraz był ostatnim Huncwotem.

- Słuchaj, Lunatyku - powiedział Syriusz.- Widziałeś początek tej Wielkiej Wojny, a teraz zobaczysz koniec. Więc złaź z mojego łóżka, umyj twarz i zejdź na dół. Dumbledore może u być w każdej chwili. I zobacz, co robisz z moją poduszką! Jest przemoczona! Złaź, wynoś się stąd! Przestań stać tu jak słup soli i rusz się! Spójrz na siebie! Co by na to powiedział James? Tak w ogóle, ktoś musi dać Glidogonowi wielkiego kopa w dupę. Należy mu się, nie sądzisz?

Lupin przetarł oczy i je otworzył. Znów był sam. Syriusz zniknął.

Stworek powoli wszedł po schodach w swoim słynnym człapaniu i minął drzwi od sypialni mamrocząc

- Szalona brudno-krwista gnida gada do siebie! Plugawy Stworek i jego Pani Domu muszą się z nim uporać!

Lupin wstał i podszedł do biurka gdzie były ustawione zwoje pergaminu. Usiadł i wziął kilka, żeby je przeczytać. Czuł się podle, ale Syriusz przecież nie żył. Co mógłby mu zrobić za czytanie prywatnej korespondencji? Straszyć go? Opętać?

Remus uśmiechnął się do siebie i przewertował wszystkie listy, otwierając losowy.

_15 Stycznia, 1995_

_Syriuszu, nie opuszczaj ponownie swojego domu. To Twoje ostatnie ostrzeżenie. _

_Podpisano, _

_AD._

Dumbledore.

Był tam też niedokończony list do Harry'ego. Groźba skierowana do Dursley'ów (Syriusz nigdy jej nie wysłał). Lista wszystkich istot czających się w kuchni i pokoju wspólnym (napisana przez Molly).

Aż chwilę później.. nagle.. charakter pisma, którego Remus nie widział od lat. Cztery charaktery pisma. Razem, wszystkie napisane czerwonym tuszem. Został użyty aby przypominać krew, ponieważ chłopcy bali się przekłuć sobie skórę.

_Uroczyście przysięgamy, że knujemy coś niedobrego. Tej nocy, 31 października 1975 roku, czterech Huncwotów zgadza się strzec siebie nawzajem, póki śmierć nas nie rozłączy. Zgadzamy się również aby trzymać w sekrecie Wielkie Moce, jakie posiadamy. Och, tak.. jeszcze jedno. Przemienimy życie Smarkerusa w piekło. _

_Podpisano (kolejność nie ma znaczenia):_

_Łapa_

_Lunatyk_

_Rogacz_

_Glizdogon_

Remus ponownie się uśmiechnął i słowa sprzed kilku minut zajęły jego umysł.

_Trwał ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. _


	2. Rozdział 1

**LATA SZKOLNE**

**Rozdział 1**

**Potwór z King's Cross**

Każdego roku, Earl Katzenbaum wyjeżdżał dużym, błyszczącym, czerwonym Hogwarckim Ekspresem z Peronu 9 ¾. Każdego roku widział różnych uczniów w swoich mugolskich ubraniach, przechodzących przez magiczne bariery i wchodzących z wielkim podnieceniem do wagonów. Każdego roku ich pełni nadziei rodzice żegnali ich buziakami, uśmiechami i machaniem, oraz mówili zawstydzające rzeczy jak: „Słuchaj no, John Isaac Morris! Jeśli dowiem się, że przez tydzień nie brałeś prysznica, wyślę Ci największego wyjca jakiego kiedykolwiek widziałeś!". Każdego roku, Katzenbaum widział te same sceny ze zmieniającymi się twarzami. Widział jak pierwszoroczniaki zamieniają się w uczniów ostatniego roku, a rodzice i rodzeństwo im gratulują. Więc ciepły wrzesień 1971 powinien wyglądać tak samo.

Dotychczas wszyscy w pociągu byli znudzeni. Earl nie był jedynym, który chciał zaryglować jeden z przedziałów i połknąć klucz. Ale niestety, uparty stary dyrektor ani myślał przystanąć na jego propozycję. Dumbledore spojrzał przez swoje okulary-połówki na obsługę w pociągu i powiedział swoim donośnym, silnym głosem,

- Każdy uczeń będzie traktowany tak samo. Bez względu na jego wady.

To nie spodobało się za bardzo kobiecie, która chodziła w pociągu z wózkiem jedzenia, która bardzo dobrze wiedziała, że będzie musiała uciekać przynajmniej jeden raz w ciągu podróży przed potworem, o ile jakieś modlitwy są w stanie zachować jej prace. W napięciu pocierała ramiona, chodząc tam i z powrotem, mamrocząc do siebie o okrucieństwach jakie wyrządza Dumbledore swoim przeciwdziałaniem segregacji.

- To szaleństwo! Mówię Ci, ktoś ucierpi! Czuję to. Stanie się coś strasznego.

Więc Earl, który zazwyczaj z niecierpliwością czekał na pierwszy dzień szkoły, teraz się go lękał. Koszmary pojawiały się coraz częściej, tygodnie zamieniały się dni, natomiast te zamieniał się w godziny, a one – w końcu- w minuty.

Teraz stary maszynista Hogwart Express był zmuszony spojrzeć przez okno na zwykłą scenę poniżej. Uczniowie tłoczyli się wokół swoich rodziców, mówiąc ostatnie pożegnania. Zastanawiał się, czy mógł dostrzec pośród nich demona. Czy miał wyrastające z uszu włosy? Czy miał wąsy? Jakby się zastanowić, Earl nigdy wcześniej nie widział nikogo z _nich. _Byli dziwaczni, czy wyglądali jak wszyscy inni?

Mógł sobie wyobrazić kreaturę o dwudziestu nogach, która wchodzi do pociągu warcząc i rozszarpując wszystko w zasięgu wzroku. Swój bagaż trzymałby w ręce, a Hogwarcka szata byłaby ściśle owinięta wokół jego szyi jak szmaciany łańcuch.

Nie zmieściłby się w przedziale.

- Teraz słuchaj uważnie, cała rodzina podtrzymuje nasze dobre imię przez lądowanie w Slytherinie. Pamiętaj o tym, chłopcze.

Earl rzucił okiem w kierunku dużego filaru, gdzie żegnały się trzy postacie. Łagodnie wyglądająca kobieta z bladą twarzą stałą naprzeciwko małego chłopca z najczarniejszymi włosami, jakie kiedykolwiek widział. Jego ojciec, jak się domyślił Earl, był jak wyrzeźbiony z kamienia. Stał ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami, patrząc w dół, poniżej swojego spiczastego nosa na chłopca niczym na karalucha.

- Wiem, ojcze, wiem.- powiedział cicho chłopiec, szurając nogami i wbijając wzrok w ziemię. - Postaram się, ale to nie zależy ode mnie.

- Jeśli pokarzesz tej głupiej czapie swój rodowód, w podskokach przydzieli Cię tam, gdzie należysz.- wtrąciła piskliwym głosem kobieta. Poklepała syna po ramieniu i popchnęła w stronę wejścia do pociągu. - Będziemy wysyłać Ci sowy i spodziewaj się, że wrócisz do domu na święta. Twój brat będzie czekał z niecierpliwością żeby Cię znowu zobaczyć. Twoi kuzyni odwiedzą nas w wakacje.

- Nie mogę się doczekać.- mruknął chłopiec i powlókł się do trzeciego wagonu. Należał do rodziny Blacków. Earl mógł się tego domyśleć po ciemnych oczach i bardzo jasnej karnacji. _Kolejny Ślizgon dla Hogwartu, _pomyślał, po czym ponownie przeniósł wzrok na tłum. Chciał ponownie wyłapać spojrzenie tej bestii która miała z nimi jechać.

Zobaczył grubego, niskiego chłopca ze szczurem w ręku. Podążał za nim chudy pierwszoroczniak z dużymi okularami. Następny z kolei był surowo wyglądający chłopiec z haczykowatym nosem, który czekał cierpliwie na swoją rudowłosą koleżankę, która była w towarzystwie rodziców i wyglądała dokładnie tak samo, jak swoja starsza siostra. Jej siostra miała na twarzy wymalowane czyste obrzydzenie, a jej matka i ojciec byli ubrani w oryginalne, Mugolskie ubrania.

_Mugole_, pomyślał Earl.

Ponownie wbił wzrok w tłum. Nikt nie odstawał od reszty. Nikt nie wyglądał jak włochaty potwór z wielkimi kłami. Były tam same dzieci.

Hank podszedł do lokomotywy i zastukał w drzwi. Earl spojrzał na niego, odwracając swój wytrzeszcz z daleka od okna. Hank wyszczerzył zęby w swoim słynnym uśmiechu i powiedział:

- Cóż, sir, będziemy odjeżdżać za około pięć minut.

- Ehm, Hank.- Earl zatrzymał swojego współpracownika, kiedy tamten zaczął już się wycofywać.- Masz tą listę? Chciałbym na nią zerknąć.

- Uhm.. Jasne, Earl.- powiedział Hank, po czym wyjął swój schowek i zaczął przeglądać zawarte w nim papiery.- Sprawdzasz kogoś?

- W zasadzie, to _coś.- _Earl odparł z przekąsem, zabierając od niego listę.- Pamiętasz imię dzieciaka? No wiesz.. tego dzieciaka?

- Och, masz na myśli tego świrniętego?

- Tak, właśnie o niego mi chodzi.

- Nie pamiętam dokładnie.. cóż.. Zaczynało się chyba na _L, _czyż nie?

Imię czy nazwisko?

- Cholera, nie wiem, Earl. Ani jedno, ani drugie? A może oba? Kogo to obchodzi? Mamy trzy minuty do odjazdu.- Hank odłożył swój schowek i zniknął za drzwiami.

Earl westchnął, przetarł sobie szyję i wrócił do oglądania widoku na zewnątrz.

W końcu dostrzegł w tłumie potwora.

Był to mały chłopiec, miał może około stu dwudziestu centymetrów wzrostu. Nie wszedł jeszcze w okres dojrzewania, jak sądził Earl. Był wychudzony i miał podkrążone oczy. Miał na sobie szatę, a właściwie coś, co jedynie trochę ją przypominało, ponieważ ubranie było w bardzo złym stanie. Pewnie była ze sklepu-z-drugiej-ręki na Diagon Alley. Jego ręce nie były widoczne spod rękawów i podwinęły się na nim jak szlafrok. Jego ojciec stał z nim, bardzo dumny, promieniejąc na widok czerwonego Hogwart Express. Mały chłopiec z mysimi włosami drżał z nerwów.

Mężczyzna zniżył się do poziomu twarzy syna, szepcąc mu coś na ucho i poklepał go po plecach. Mały chłopiec uśmiechnął się smutno, chwycił swój kufer (który był większy od niego) i poszedł w kierunku jednego z wagonów. Jego ojciec otarł łzę wzruszenia i pomachał swojemu odchodzącemu synowi.

- Wszyscy na pokładzie!- krzyknął Hank z zewnątrz.- Wszystkich policzyłem, Earl. Możemy ruszać.

Earl pociągnął za mechanizm i Hogwarcki Express wydał z siebie gwizd. W przeciągu sekund, pociąg toczył się z dworca King's Cross na przedmieścia.

Nawet wtedy Earl nie poczuł się lepiej.

- Mogę tu usiąść?

Syriusz zamrugał kilkakrotnie i spojrzał w górę znad Proroka Codziennego. W wejściu stał chłopiec ze zmierzwionymi włosami, a na jego twarzy dominowały grube okulary. Uśmiechał się do niego. Uśmiechał. Co za ofiara.

- Jasne. To nie mój pociąg.

Chłopiec uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej i opadł na siedzenie naprzeciwko niego. Syriusz westchnął ciężko i wrócił do czytania gazety.

Nic ciekawego nie działo się w magicznym świecie. Jakiś mężczyzna o nazwisku Crouch stał się członkiem Wizengamot. Dziewczyna, niejaka Dorcas Meadows została wprowadzona do jenego z miliona gabinetów w Ministerstwie. Jeremiah Sweeny otworzyła nowy sklep w Hogsmeade. Nic ważnego. Najlepszy nagłówek głosił „GRINGOTT ZATRUDNIŁ NOWEGO TROLLA" Cokolwiek to znaczyło.

- Jestem James.

Syriusz ponownie zamrugał. Co ten dziwak właściwie starał się zrobić? Rozmawiać z nim? Uniósł brew, ale uśmiech na twarzy chłopca jedynie przybrał na sile.

- Jestem Syriusz.

Rozmowa skończona. Wrócił do czytania gazety.

- Syriusz? Nie słyszy się na co dzień takiego imienia, co?

Syriusz przygryzł wargę i zwęził oczy. - Nie, nie słyszy się.- uciął, nie podnosząc wzorku znad gazety.- To rodzinne imię.

- Czy to jakaś.. gwiazda, czy coś? No wiesz, ta Psia Gwiazda?

- Nie mam pojęcia.

- Och, no tak. Rozumiem.- odchrząknął James i wrócił do patrzenia przez okno. Świetnie. Kretyn w końcu się zamknął. Teraz Syriusz mógł być sobie nieszczęśliwym w spokoju.

Nie chciał iść do Hogwartu. Szukał Durmstrangu. W zasadzie, jego ojciec szukał Durmstrangu. Jego matka natomiast nalegała, aby podtrzymał rodzinne nazwisko poprzez pójście do Hogwartu. Przez dostanie się do Slytherinu. Poprzez zdobycie mnóstwa przyjaciół Ślizgonów i zdobycie jakiejś ładnej Ślizgonki. Razem mieliby piękne czysto-krwiste Ślizgońskie dzieci. Tak, jego życie było już zaplanowane. I jego życie zaczynało się dzisiaj przy Ceremonii Przydziału.

- Więc.. nie jesteś gadułą, co?

- Mmm.- Mruknął Syriusz i udał zainteresowanie artykułem. Było tam coś na temat mugolskiego mydła i jego okrucieństwa.

Uśmiech Jamesa zbladł i poruszył się nerwowo na siedzeniu.

- Och, okej, załapałem. Znalazłeś gazetę bardziej interesującą ode mnie. Rozumiem.

- Mmm.- odparł bezceremonialnie Syriusz.

- Wybaczcie, panowie.

Obaj chłopcy spojrzeli na bardzo ładną kobietę stojącą z wózkiem pełnym jedzenia. Jej włosy były nie na miejscu i wyglądała na skonaną ze zmęczenia z niewiadomego powodu. Jej oczy były zaszklone, a jej ręce drżały ze strachu. Starała się mieć pewny głos, kiedy oferowała im łakocie ze swojej karty.

- W Czekoladowych Żabach jest nowa karta.- powiedziała. - Mirva the Magnificent.

- Naprawdę?- spytał James, widocznie zainteresowany. Z trudem wstał i podszedł do wózka. Wziął kilka Żab, obejrzał je dokładnie, a potem pokręcił głową.- Ech, nie jestem zbytnio głodny. Z resztą, nie lubię za bardzo Mirvy.

Kobieta po prostu ich zignorowała. Syriusz usłyszał jak wózek odjeżdża wzdłuż korytarza. Kątem oka dostrzegł grube szkła okularów siadające naprzeciw niego, której wyciągają coś z rękawa. Syriusz upuścił gazetę na kolana kiedy zobaczył garstkę Czekoladowych Żab w ręku swojego znajomego. Szczęka opadła mu dosłownie do podłogi.

James znowu zaprezentował swój nienaganny uśmiech, podtykając Syriuszowi jedną Żabę.

- Proszę, masz jedną. I ciesz się. Kosztowały mnie fortunę.

I po raz pierwszy Syriusz poczuł, że uśmiecha się tak szeroko, jak jego nowy przyjaciel.

Jednakże, to małe zwycięstwo zostało nagle przerwane przez czyjeś przybycie. Mała rudowłosa dziewczyna, z opuchniętymi przez płacz oczami, otworzyła z rozmachem drzwi przedziału i zaraz je za sobą zamknęła. Bez słowa przylgnęła do szyby, starając się wytrzeć mokre od łez policzki rękawem szaty. James i Syriusz siedzieli w milczeniu, pomijając ciche gwizdnięcie Syriusza i oboje wrócili do jedzenia słodyczy. To nie była dziewczyna która wywołała ten wypadek. To był jej przyjaciel, który wpadł do ich przedziału kilka minut później.

Chłopak z długim nosem, tłustymi włosami i szeroko otwartymi oczami otworzył drzwi, minął Jamesa, który obecnie obracał w dłoniach kartę Czekoladową Kartę Wielkiego Godfryda. Ze wzrokiem wbitym w małą dziewczynkę, chłopak zajął miejsce naprzeciw niej. Jej oczy zamigotały a lewe oko zadrżało tak, że wprawiło wszystkich w osłupienie.

- Nie chcę z Tobą rozmawiać.- splunęła, a chłopak wydawał się tym nieco zraniony.

- Czemu nie?

- Petunia mnie n-nienawidzi. Bo widziała ten list od Dumbledora.

- No i co?

Dziewczyna rzuciła mu spojrzenie pełne antypatii.

- Jest moją siostrą!

- Jest tylko..- Chłopak szybko urwał, czując, że o mało nie powiedział słowa za dużo. Dziewczyna, zbyt zajęta wycieraniem oczu tak, by pozostało to nikt tego nie zauważył, nie słuchała go. Wobec tego zdecydował się zacząć od nowa. - Ale jedziemy!- rzekł z takim rozradowaniem, na jakie było go tylko stać.- To jest to! Jedziemy do Hogwartu!

Skinęła, wycierając oczy, ale wbrew sobie uniosła jeden z kącików ust do góry, tak że na jej twarzy pojawił się nikły uśmiech.

- Powinnaś być w Slytherinie.- powiedział chłopak i Syriusz spiął się niespokojnie. James wypluł głowę Wielkiego Godryda i usiadł prosto pod wpływem przerażenia, które wywarły na nim wypowiedziane słowa. Syriusz, spoglądając znacząco na swojego nowego przyjaciela, powoli osunął się na siedzeniu, kiedy zorientował się, jaką reakcję wywołało u niego słowo „Slytherin". Dziewczyna, nieświadoma przemiany chłopców, uśmiechnęła się lekko i skinęła. To zmusiło Jamesa do mówienia.

- Slytherin?!

Chłopak z haczykowatym nosem i dziewczyna lekko podskoczyli, kiedy po raz pierwszy zorientowali się, że w przedziale jest ktoś jeszcze.

- Kto by chciał być w Slytherinie? Ja bym wolał stamtąd uciec, a Ty?

Syriusz, zauważając że pytanie było skierowane do niego, poczuł się zobowiązany aby odpowiedzieć.

- Moja cała rodzina była w Slytherinie.- odpowiedział szybko.

- Kurczę!- James jakby poczuł, że bardzo chce cofnąć swoje słowa.- Wydawało mi się, że jesteś w porządku!

Te słowa ukuły Syriusza i sprawiły, że poczuł się niekomfortowo.. to był jego pierwszy przyjaciel.. i właśnie go stracił. Ten dziwny uśmiech który zawsze zdawał się znaleźć drogę do jego twarzy kiedy stawał się zdenerwowany, powoli pojawił się na jego ustach, a on sam wypchnął się z chwilowego załamania i poprzysiągł, że nie pozwoli dać się zranić Jamesowi.

- Może przełamię tradycję.- I pod wpływem nagłej myśli dodał- Gdzie chciałbyś pójść, gdybyś miał wybór?

- Gryffindor!- powiedział James, rzucając w powietrze niewidzialny miecz.- Gdzie mieszkają odważni w sercu! Jak mój ojciec!

Chłopiec z haczykowatym nosem posłał Jamesowi przerażające spojrzenie i cicho prychnął. James, który najwidoczniej nie przywykł do tego typu przypadków, odwrócił się do niego.

- Masz z tym jakiś problem?

- Nie.- odpowiedział wyzywająco.- Jeśli wolisz być tępym osiłkiem..

- Nikt nie dostanie się tam, gdzie chce iść!- wykrzyknął Syriusz. Jeśli szykowała się walka, był gotowy. Połowa dzieciaków z ulicy się go bała; ten mały kmiotek nie był żadnym porównaniem do wielkiego Berniego McHigins spod 13..

Ale James tylko cicho się zaśmiał i poklepał Syriusza po plecach z aprobatą. Syriusz poczuł jak gotuje się od środka, kiedy chłopak z haczykowatym nosem patrzył się na niego gniewnie spode łba. Dziewczyna ujęła dłoń swojego przyjaciela i wstała, odwracając się do dwóch chłopców.

- Chodź, Severusie.- powiedziała.- Poszukajmy innego przedziału.

- Ooooo!- James i Syriusz naśladowali jej wyniosły ton, a James żartobliwie podstawił mu nogę gdy wychodził.

- Narka, Snivellus!- powiedzieli jeszcze, zanim tamta dwójka zniknęła za drzwiami.

- Znam taki typ.- powiedział James, zajmując swoje miejsce i kontynuując poszukiwanie Mirvy.- Pochodzi ze starego rodu który wierzy w te wszystkie bzdury o czystości krwi i czarnej magii.- Dam sobie rękę uciąć, że jak tylko znajdziemy się w Hogwarcie to wciśnie ten swój ohydny nochal we wszystkie Zakazane Księgi, jakie tam mają.

Syriusz, który właśnie zdał sobie sprawę, że sam nie bardzo różni się od Snivellusa, wrócił do czytania gazety. Było to kilka chwil przed tym kiedy James powiedział cicho, niemalże szeptem

- Ale ta dziewczyna.. była piękna.

- Jest nowa karta w Czekoladowych Żabach.- wytłumaczyła kobieta samotnemu pasażerowi przedziału numer 16. - To Mirva the Magnificent.

Mały chłopiec splótł swoje dłonie. Och, jak bardzo chciał kupić cały ten wózek! Nigdy wcześniej nie próbował Czekoladowych Żab. Słyszał o nich.. jakie były delikatne i słodkie! Dodatkowo z nerwów zapomniał o śniadaniu. Och, gdyby tylko nie zapomniał poprosić ojca o pieniądze..

- Nie, w porządku.- powiedział.- Nie jestem głodny.

Kobieta wyglądała na wstrząśniętą, tak jakby zobaczyła ducha. Wiedziała. On wiedział, że wiedziała. Wszyscy wiedzieli. Ten maszynista tak dziwnie się na niego patrzał, kiedy wchodził na pokład Hogwart Express. Każdego razu kiedy ktoś pytał się o jego imię, miał potem ten sam szok wymalowany na twarzy.

Kobieta spojrzała w dół jego ramienia. Jego rękaw podwinął się zaledwie na sekundę, odsłaniając wielkie cięcie wzdłuż całej długości ręki. Szybko to zasłonił, starając się ignorować przerażenie na twarzy kobiety.

- Jak ci się to stało, chłopcze?- spytała, nawet nie próbując ukrywać strachu w swoim głosie.

Chłopiec spuścił wzrok na podłogę i wyszeptał: - Mam kota.

Skinęła głową w oszołomieniu i odeszła do przedziału numer siedemnaście.

To był błąd. Wiedział to od początku. Nawet próby wpasowania się do czarodziejskiego świata były bezużyteczne. Zawsze byłby wyrzutkiem. Obojętnie co zrobił, obojętnie jak dobre byłyby jego oceny albo jaki byłby szczęśliwy, byłby zawsze.. inny.

Nic tego nie zmieni.

_On _pożerał go od środka. To stało się zeszłego piątku. Koniec miesiąca. Przybył demon. Przejął kontrolę nad jego ciałem i sprawił, że było _jego_ własnością. _On _zawsze żył we wnętrzu chłopca, czekając na _swoją _noc by uwolnić _siebie _i pokazać światu prawdziwe zło, które czaiło się w _jego_ sercu. _On _zawsze czerpał radość z przerażających krzyków i błagań małego chłopca.

Podobało _mu _się to.

Ten mały chłopiec bał się _go._

To _jego_ powinna powinna bać się ta kobieta. Ale bała się ich obojga. Tak, bała się potwora i człowieka.

_Jeszcze dwadzieścia osiem dni, Remusie, _powiedział do siebie mały chłopiec i zacisnął dłonie w piąstki. _Jeszcze dwadzieścia osiem dni zanim powróci._


	3. Rozdział 2

**Dziedzictwo Slytherina**

To było później tej nocy, kiedy pierwszoroczni zostali prowadzeni przez wielką figurę stojącą na platformie Hogsmeade. Był to gigantyczny mężczyzna, trzymający fluorescencyjną, różową parasolkę i który wolną dłonią rozplątywał swoją ogromną brodę. Miał ponad dwanaście stóp wysokości i był ubrany w wielki, brązowy płaszcz, w który mogłoby się spokojnie zmieścić czworo osób. Wszyscy pierwszoroczni wpatrywali się w niego z trwogą, zadzierając głowy by zobaczyć go w całości.

- No, pirszaczki! Chodźcie za mną!- ryknął ponad wiatrem i deszczem, który zbierał się nad ich głowami. James i Syriusz jedli swoje ostatnie Czekoladowe Żaby i teraz próbowali znaleźć Mirvę w stosie kart. Do tej pory, przeszli przez pięć Dumbledorów, trzech Merlinów, siedemnaście Godryków Gryffindorów, jedną Helgę Hufflepuff, dwóch Franków Longbottoms, i żadną Mirvę.

- Ta stara szmira nas okłamała.- warknął Syriusz, kiedy przeszukiwał stosik po raz drugi.- Nie ma tu żadnej Mirvy! A Ty zwinąłeś połowę jej asortymentu!

- Nie zauważyła.- zaśmiał się James.- Widziałeś ją? Wyglądała jakby zobaczyła w lustrze bazyliszka!- James zademonstrował zachowanie kobiety i oboje wybuchnęli śmiechem, po czym podeszli bliżej wielkoluda.

- Bry, chłopcy! Ta, chodźcie no tu bliżej. Chwiluńka. Otworzę tylko moją parasolkę. Cholibka, no.. Nie mamy całego dnia!

Po chwili, wszyscy uczniowie tłoczyli się pod wielką różową parasolką, drżąc z zimna. Wielkolud przyglądał się im bacznie.

- To wszyscy? No to miodzio.- powiedział, głośno chrząkając. - A teraz kilka szczególików zanim zaczniemy. Nazywam się Rubeus Hagrid. Jestem gajowym w Hogwarcie. Możecie mówić do mnie Hagrid. Teraz przepłyniemy przez jeziorko, więc muszę wam wszystkim przypomnieć.. szczególnie przy tej pogodzie.. nie kołyszcie łodziami. Czterech na łodzi. Trzymajta cały czas swoje latarenki. Żadnego chlapania. Ani nurkowania. Zero czarowania łodzi. I w ogóle. Tylko siedźcie na tych waszych magicznych zadkach i cieszcie się widokiem. Zrozumiano?

Wszyscy pokiwali posłusznie głowami.

- No to supcio. Chodźcie no.- obrócił się, omal nie zwalając z nóg swoim łokciem kilku chichoczących dziewczyn.

James i Syriusz stali razem z innymi, wciąż nabijając się z twarzy ludzi na kartach wśród ogromnej ulewy. Czarodzieje w wyszukanych ramach krzyczeli na ratunek i tłumacząc jak szybko stają się mokrzy.

- Okaż łaskę!- krzyczał Merlin w ręku Jamesa.

- Ugh, spadaj.- syknął James i wpakował karty do kieszeni szaty.

Przystań nie była tak daleko i kiedy tylko trochę się ogarnęli, kazano im podzielić się na czteroosobowe grupki. Syriusz i James stanęli blisko siebie i zbadali wzrokiem żałosny tłum pierwszoroczniaków.

- Hej, ty!- krzyknął Syriusz do jakiegoś kurdupla.- Potrzebujesz miejsca?

Chłopiec rozejrzał się dokoła i w końcu zatrzymał się na Syriuszu.

- Czy.. Ty mówisz do mnie?

- Nie, mówimy do drzewa za Tobą.- prychnął James.- No jasne, że mówimy do Ciebie!

Twarz chłopca się rozjaśniła i poczłapał w ich stronę, a jego oczy zalśniły.

- Wow, dzięki. - powiedział i zajął miejsce z boku łodzi. James wywrócił oczami i usiadł za nim.

- Przepraszam, czy ta łódź jest już pełna?

Syriusz odwrócił się, stając twarzą w twarz z rudą czupryną. Zielonooka dziewczyna stała tam, z nadzieją spoglądając na wolne miejsce obok Jamesa. James i chłopak ze szczurem również się odwrócili, a oczy tego pierwszego omal nie wyszły z orbit.

- Uhm.. cóż.. uch.. - wyjąkał James.

- Gdzie Twój tłusty przyjaciel?- syknął Syriusz, a ona nic nie odpowiedziała. Ale James mógł zobaczyć odpowiedź na to pytanie ponad ramieniem Syriusza. Ślizgon Snivellus przypadkowo znalazł wejście na łódź ze swoim białowłosym kumplem i dwoma pokręconymi dziewczynami. Nie było miejsca na jego rudowłosą przyjaciółkę i wyglądał na tak samo speszonego, jak ona. Super, pomyślał James. Dziewczyna potrzebowała kogoś lepszego do wałęsania się niż takich kretynów jak on.

- Mamy jedno wolne miejsce.- zaoferował pulchny chłopiec. Wymusiła uśmiech i złapała jego rękę, dzięki której udało jej się wejść na pokład.

W połowie drogi przez jezioro, James ziewnął i oparł się o brzeg łódki. Hagrid był naprzeciwko nich, towarzysząc chłopcu ze srebrzystymi, blond włosami. Chłopak wyglądał przy nim jak myszka przy Trollu i nerwowo pocierał dłonie ze wzrokiem wbitym w wodę.

- No winc, jesteś Remus, tak?- spytał Hagrid małego chłopca.

- Tak.- odpowiedział Remus, wciąż nie patrząc w stronę gajowego.

- Stresik przed szkołą, co nie?

- Tak, proszę pana.- mruknął, nerwowo wykręcając palce.

- Cóż, dyrektor kazał mi powitać Cię serdecznie w Hogwarcie. Chciałby pogadać tak szybciusieńko, jak tylko przydzielą Cię do któregoś z domów. Chodzi mu o koniec miesiąca?

- Tak, proszę pana.- wydusił z siebie Remus.

Łódź się zachwiała. James złapał się jej brzegu i z trudem złapał powietrze. Zielonooka dziewczyna była również zaskoczona i oboje spojrzeli na Syriusza, który miał w oku zły błysk.

- Słyszałem, że w tym jeziorze jest wielka kałamarnica.- powiedział, a jego usta wygięły się w uśmiechu.- Zastanawiam się, czy się nie obudził.

- Przestań.- powiedziała dziewczyna, zaciskając dłoń na jego ramieniu.- Wpakujesz nas w kłopoty.

To tylko powiększyło uśmiech Syriusza, który po chwili znowu mocno zakołysał łodzią. Twarz chłopca ze szczurem zmieniła kolor na jasnozielony.

- Oh, oh, oh.- wymamrotał do siebie.

- Dawaj, James.- zaśmiał się Syriusz i ponownie zatrząsł. James odwzajemnił śmiech i nie wiedzieć czemu, dołączył się do zabawy.

Fale dosięgały łodzi innych uczniów, którzy odwrócili się w stronę czwórki, gdzie dwie osoby świetnie się bawiły, a pozostałe dwie wyglądały na chore.

- Hej! Uważaj!- syknął białowłosy chłopiec.

- Ta, ta, ta.- powiedział Syriusz i zaczął kołysać mocniej. Rudowłosa dziewczyna wydała okrzyk, a Snivellus wstał z miejsca.

- Ojej! Przestań tym trząść! Nie widzisz, że ona się boi?!

- Ojej, zamknij się!- prychnął James.

- Sev, odsuń się od tego..

- Skoczę tam i..

- Sev! Stój!

Remus, mały chłopiec w łodzi Hagrida, odwrócił się w ich stronę i wpatrywał w tą scenkę z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Widział na co się zanosi. Gruby chłopiec był przechylony na jedną stronę, kiedy Syriusz postanowił zrobić ekstra wstrząs.

- Aaaaa!- chłopiec wpadł twarzą w ciemną wodę i zniknął w niej z głośnym chlupnięciem. Hagrid obrócił się na swoim siedzeniu, po czym jego twarz przybrała mocno czerwonej barwy, a oczy otworzył się szeroko.

- Cholibka, czy ja wam żem kiedyś nie mówił, że macie nie rozrabiać?- skarcił załogę łodzi. Wszyscy pierwszoroczni zaczęli krzyczeć i wypatrywać całą powierzchnię wody w poszukiwaniu jakiegokolwiek znaku chłopaka. Po chwili usłyszeli jak ktoś zachłysnął się i z trudem łapał powietrze, a z wody wyłoniła się ręka. Remus zobaczył ją jako pierwszy i natychmiast za nią złapał, zanim zdążyła ponownie zniknąć.

- Trzymaj się!- powiedział kiedy wciągnął ciało na łódkę Hagrida.

- Och, błagam! Och, pomocy!- krzyczał chłopiec, dygocąc podczas kiedy Remus starał się go utrzymać.

- Daj no mi go tu. - powiedział Hagrid, siadając na siedzeniu obok ciała chłopca. Potem odwrócił się do swoich kompanów i powiedział: Jeśli jeszcze raz choć usłyszę o jakichś wygłupach z waszej strony, będziecie łapać pociąg powrotny do domu, zrozumiano?

- Tak, proszę pana.- odpowiedziała dziewczyna, starając się zwalczyć łzy. Ale Syriusz i James zużywali całą swoją energię, żeby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem.

Wielka Sala była niesamowita. Była dokładnie taka, jaką ją sobie wyobrażał Remus. Była ogromna i stało w niej pięć stołów na kamiennej posadzce. Sufit pomalowany był nocą, a świecie wisiały w powietrzu nad ich głowami. Było magicznie. To był ich dom.

Pozostali uczniowie siedzieli przy stołach. Nauczyciele również byli na miejscu. Wysoki, brodaty mężczyzna w okularach siedział na przeciwko herbu Hogwartu, który zawierał lwa, kruka, węża i borsuka. Srogo wyglądająca kobieta ubrana cała na zielono, stała obok zużytego kapelusza, czekającego tylko aż ktoś go włoży. Długi zwój pergaminu spoczywał w jej dłoniach, a ona sama czekała na pierwszoroczniaków, by wyszli na przód Sali.

Kiedy wszyscy zajęli swoje miejsca, tiara wybuchła w szwach i wydawała się wrócić do życia na ich oczach. Syriusz stał w zupełnym zdumieniu, a tiara obróciła się w jego kierunku, a następnie w stronę Jamesa. Jakimś sposobem wiedziała jakie kłopoty sprawili na zewnątrz. Czy to było już przydzielanie? Czy tiara już wiedziała, gdzie spędzi resztę swojego życia?

Slytherin, bez wątpienia. I mały wybryk nad jeziorem w jego przypadku nie mógł pomóc.

Tiara otworzyła swój szew (który najwidoczniej był jej ustami) i zaczęła śpiewać.

_Może nie jestem śliczna,_

_Może i łach ze mnie stary, _

_Lecz choćbyś świat przeszukał, _

_Tak mądrej nie znajdziesz tiary._

_Możecie mieć meloniki,_

_Możecie nosić panamy, _

_Lecz jam jest Tiara Losu,_

_Co jeszcze nie jest zbadany._

_Choćbyś swą głowę schował _

_Pod pachę albo w piasek, _

_I tak poznam kim jesteś,_

_Bo dla mnie nie ma masek._

_Śmiało, dzielna młodzieży,_

_Na głowy mnie wkładajcie, _

_A ja wam zaraz powiem, _

_Gdzie odtąd zamieszkacie._

_Może w Gryffindorze, _

_Gdzie kwitnie męstwa cnota, _

_Gdzie króluje odwaga _

_I do wyczynów ochota._

_A może w Hufflepuffie,_

_Gdzie sami prawi mieszkają, _

_Gdzie wierni i sprawiedliwi _

_Hogwarta szkoły są chwałą. _

_A może w Ravenclawie_

_Zamieszkać wam wypadnie_

_Tam płonie lampa wiedzy,_

_Tam mędrcem będziesz snadnie._

_A jeśli chcecie zdobyć _

_Druhów gotowych na wiele,_

_To czeka was Slytherin,_

_Gdzie cenią sobie fortele._

_Więc bez lęku, do dzieła! _

_Na głowy mnie wkładajcie,_

_Jam jest Myśląca Tiara, _

_Los Wam wyznaczę na starcie!*_

Tiara uśmiechnęła się i ukłoniła się wiwatującej młodzieży. Srogo wyglądająca kobieta rozwinęła zwój i odchrząknęła głośno.

Uczniowie pierwszego roku, pozwólcie, że wyczytam teraz wasze nazwiska w kolejności alfabetycznej. Kiedy usłyszycie swoje nazwisko, zajmijcie miejsce na stołku i włóżcie ostrożnie Tiarę Przydziału. Po ogłoszeniu nazwy Domu, zajmiecie miejsce przy danym stole. Pierwsza.. Arslen, Hannah.

Dziewczyna sprawiająca wrażenie niezwykle inteligentnej została przydzielona do Ravenclawu, a Syriusz zaczął się stresować. Black. _B. _Dlaczego nie mógł się nazywać Zanders?

- Anderson, Gregory.

Och, tylko nie Slytherin. Błagam, wszystko tylko nie Slytherin.

- Black, Syriusz.

Poczuł jak jego stopy same niosą go w stronę stołka i jego pośladki dotknęły w końcu ciepłego siedzenia. Kiedy Tiara dotknęła jego głowy, nie mógł otworzyć oczu. Był zbyt zdenerwowany. Nie był w stanie racjonalnie myśleć.

_Ach, kolejny Black. Tak, czekałam na Ciebie. Hmm, tak. Twoja rodzina ma szczęście do lądowania w Slytherinie, bez wątpienia. I o co chodzi z tymi Czekoladowymi Żabami? Łódź? Och, Panie Black. Sprawia Pan niesamowite kłopoty. _

_Nie mogę iść do Slytherinu, _pomyślał Syriusz. _Mogę nawet iść do Hufflepuffu. Wszystko, tylko nie Slytherin. _

_Nie Slytherin? Czemu? Masz ciemną stronę która idealnie tam pasuje. Sprawi, że będziesz silniejszy. Twoi rodzice byliby dumni. _

Serce Syriusza zamarło. Rodzice byliby dumni. To była ostatnia rzecz, jakiej chciał. Przez całe życie robił wszystko, aby rodzice się za niego wstydzili.

_Och, rozumiem. Mamy tu małego buntownika, co? Tak, czekałam na ciebie. Naprawdę. Myślę zatem, że mam tylko jeden wybór._

- GRYFFINDOR!

Serce Syriusza wróciło ponownie do normalnego rytmu, a on sam niesamowicie się rozpromienił. Był w Gryffindorze. Nie Slytherin. Nie Hufflepuff. Gryffindor. Och, jego ojciec byłby wściekły. Och, jak jego matka będzie nim gardzić.

Było idealnie.

James wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu i poklepał go po ramieniu, kiedy przechodził obok niego. Zajął miejsce przy stole Gryffindoru i razem z innymi uczniami czekał, aż Tiara skończy swoje zadanie.

„Evans, Lily" została wezwana zielonooka dziewczyna i przydzielono ją do Gryffindoru. Syriusz starał się zrobić jej miejsce na ławie, a ona popełniła błąd przyjmując ten miły gest. Kiedy go rozpoznała, odwróciła się do niego tyłem i skrzyżowała ramiona, nie mówiąc przy tym ani słowa.

Teraz wezwano „Lupin, Remus".

Pracownicy szkoły lekko podskoczyli na dźwięk tego nazwiska i poszukiwali wzrokiem wymienionego ucznia. Mały, czarodziejski profesor zauważył go pierwszy. Wydał z siebie cichy pisk i opadł na krzesło. Wszyscy wpatrywali się jak zahipnotyzowani w tego małego chłopca, za wyjątkiem srogo wyglądającej profesor i mężczyzny z długą brodą. Nawet Hagrid wpatrywał się w niego jak w transie, aż końcu lekko się uśmiechnął.

Mały chłopiec o imieniu Remus wszedł po schodach i zajął miejsce na stołku. Po kilku sekundach Tiara Przydziału wrzasnęła „GRYFFINDOR!".

Remus uśmiechnął się do siebie i ruszył w stronę stołu, nad którym wisiała flaga lwa. Usiadł z dala od uczniów, udając jakby był tylko zwykłym Gryfonem.

„Mulciber, Martin." Slytherin. „Pettigrew, Peter." Pulchny chłopiec, wciąż ociekający wodą i mułem z jeziora, został przydzielony do Gryffindoru. W końcu wyczytali „Potter, James", który dołączył do swojego przyjaciela.

- Snape, Severus.- wyczytała kobieta i chłopiec z haczykowatym nosem posłusznie zajął miejsce na stołku. James spojrzał do tyłu na ostatnią ofiarę Tiary Przydziału i uśmiechnął się.

Syriusz, znudzony już Snivellusem, spojrzał w górę na brodatego mężczyznę. Przyłapał go na gapieniu się na niego i wymienili spojrzenia. To był mężczyzna z kart Czekoladowych Żab. To był Albus Dumbledore i uśmiechał się do niego.

- Cudownie.- wyszeptał Syriusz. Dumbledore, wielki wróg rodu Blacków, uśmiechał się do niego. Był w Gryffindorze. Jego przyjaciel był Gryfonem.

Wyglądało na to, że jego ojciec nie będzie miał swoich cudownych, czystokrwistych wnuków.

- Uprzejmie proszę o ciszę i zajęcie miejsc.- poinformował ich Dumbledore, wstając. Był stary, ale jego oczy wyjątkowo błyszczały, kiedy patrzał na wszystkich uczniów. Tak jak zarządził, na Wielkiej Sali zapanowała totalna cisza, a wszystkie twarze były zwrócone ku niemu.

- Dziękuję za Waszą uwagę.- powiedział ochrypłym głosem.- Od czego by tu zacząć.. No cóż, na początek chciałbym was powitać serdecznie w Hogwarcie, niektórych po raz kolejny, a naszym pierwszoklasistom życzę dobrego początku. Pamiętajcie, tego roku pan Filch dodał kolejną rzecz do jego rosnącej listy zakazanych przedmiotów na terenie szkoły. Zakazał Skaczących Swetrów w dormitoriach. Ponadto, jeśli spojrzycie na moją prawą stronę, zobaczycie nowy nabytek grona pedagogicznego. Profesor Klein przebył do nas długą drogę z Walii, aby pełnić tutaj funkcję nowego nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Ma trochę doświadczenia w tej dziedzinie i będzie niezwykle pomocny. Być może będzie mógł nadrobić stracony czas. Nasz poprzedni nauczyciel zdecydowani zmarnował nam cały rok.

Starsi uczniowie energicznie pokiwali głowami.

- Profesorze Klein, mógłby pan powstać?

Chudy, łysiejący mężczyzna wstał, aby przyjąć oklaski. Ukłonił się i wrócił na miejsce.

- Och, tak, jeszcze jedno.- powiedział Dumbledore, kiedy oklaski ustały.- Mamy jeszcze jeden nowy nabytek. Być może część z was widziała go już na zewnątrz. Profesor Sprout i ja, zasadziliśmy przed Wieżą Gryffindoru Bijącą Wierzbę. To drzewo jest bardzo niebezpieczne, dlatego pragnę ostrzec uczniów aby pozostawali w odległości dziesięciu stóp od jej gałęzi. Jej bowiem znana ze swojej nierzadko objawiającej się agresji.

Syriusz spojrzał na Jamesa i uniósł brwi.

- Nie wiem jak Ty, ale jak dla mnie im to będzie bardziej niebezpieczne, tym bardziej będzie rozkoszny ten rok.

James zaśmiał się i powiedział:- Właśnie dlatego od razu Cię polubiłem.

- Dziękuję za uwagę.- zakończył Dumbledore.

Przed uczniami na stołach pojawiły się góry jedzenia i z ust pierwszoroczniaków można było usłyszeć zdumione „Oh!". Syriusz w całym swoim życiu nie widział na oczy tyle jedzenia! Złapał indycze udko i zaczął je pożerać w przypływie nagłego głodu.

Remus obserwował go uważnie po drugiej stronie stołu. Czy to było stosowne? Całe to jedzenie, leżące przed nim.. i było całkowicie za darmo.. mógł sobie wziąć tak dużo, jak był w stanie zjeść? Jego twarz rozjaśniła się, kiedy zaczął nakładać sobie wszystkiego po kolei. Och, był niesamowicie głodny. Nie jadł nic od wczorajszego obiadu i dosłownie konał. Indyk. Budyń śliwkowy. Sok z dyni. To wszystko leżało tuż przed nim, czekając tylko, aż po to sięgnie. Och, to był raj. To było dokładnie to, czego potrzebował Remus.

Kiedy uczta dobiegała końca, do stołu Gryfonów podszedł gruby, piegowaty chłopak z piątego roku. Miał błyszczącą odznakę z literą „P".

- Pierwszoklasiści, czy możecie pójść za mną do pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów? Zbierzcie się razem. No, chodźcie.

Jedzenie zniknęło tak nagle, jak się pojawiło, a James i Syriusz odskoczyli w zaskoczeniu.

- Łooooo...- wyszeptał James i spojrzał na Syriusza.

Syriusz podzielił jego zdziwienie.

- Jest zaczarowane, nie?

Pulchny chłopiec ze szczurem- o imieniu Peter- stał za nimi. Syriusz wymusił skinienie głową i westchnął. Tak, dokładnie. Chłopak ze szczurem był w jego dormitorium.

- Pierwszoklasiści!

Trójka z nich przeszła przez hol i weszła na marmurowe schody. Syriusz zobaczył małego chłopca ze srebrzystymi włosami, który posuwał się powoli do przodu i wpatrywał się w swoje stopy. Było w nim coś dziwnego. Sposób, w jaki patrzyli na niego nauczyciele, kiedy był przydzielany. Te podkrążone oczy. Coś było z nim nie tak.

Sroga kobieta w zielonym wybiegła z Wielkiej Sali i zatrzymała go. Syriusz przystanął, żeby się temu przyjrzeć. Co się działo?

Wyszeptała mu coś na ucho, a tamten posłusznie pokiwał głową. Potem podążył za kobietą, wymijając rząd pierwszoklasistów i poszedł w zupełnie innym kierunku.

- Hej! Co Ty wyprawiasz?

Jakaś dziewczyna trąciła Syriusza w ramię, a on odwrócił się w stronę swoich nowych kolegów. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w niego z porażającą pogardą.

- Chodź, Syriusz.- powiedział James, ciągnąc go za szatę.

Syriusz potrząsnął głową i kontynuował swoja wyprawę do Wieży Gryffindoru.

* Fragment książki „Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny", tłumaczenie Andrzeja Polkowskiego.


	4. Rozdział 3

_Wesołych świąt! :)_

**Plan Dumbledor'a**

- Proszę pana?

Dumbledore podniósł wzrok znad biurka i uśmiechnął się ciepło do swojego gościa.

- Ach, to Ty, Remusie. Jak się czujesz?

Remus przeszedł przez próg drzwi, wchodząc do wnętrza biura dyrektora. Było ogromne– gigantyczne! Na ścianach i suficie były tysiące obrazów, starych i nieżyjących już dyrektorów. Na podłodze stały wielkie stoły wypełnione różnymi astronomicznymi przyrządami. Jego ojciec miał kilka podobnych kiedy był mały. Remus rozpoznał to bardzo dobrze. _On _zniszczył to, kiedy Remus miał zaledwie pięć lat. To był regulator złości, a _on _bez zastanowieniarozbił szklaną kulę. Remus płakał całymi dniami, próbując przeprosić za ogromną szkodę którą spowodował. Jego ojciec nigdy nie kupił nowego.

- Usiądź.- powiedział Dumbledore, wskazując na krzesło naprzeciw biurka. - Chciałbym z Tobą porozmawiać na temat Twojej nauki w Hogwarcie.

Remus pokiwał głową, zajmując wyznaczone miejsce i utkwił wzrok w starszym mężczyźnie. Był taki potężny, mimo że jego wiek mocno dawał się we znaki. Jak jeden z najpotężniejszych czarodziei mógł być tak.. stary?

- Wszyscy z niecierpliwością czekaliśmy na twoje przybycie, panie Lupin.- powiedział, odkładając papiery na bok i splatając swoje dłonie. Całą swoją uwagę skupiał na nim. Nikt wcześniej tego nie robił. Cóż, w sumie to może i tak, ale nie w taki sposób, jaki chciałby Remus; nie w tak miły sposób. - Chciałbym Cię bardzo serdecznie powitać w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Jestem Albus Dumbledore, tutejszy dyrektor, a to jest profesor Sprout i profesor Snorks.

Dwie ciemne postacie wyszły z cienia za Dumbledorem. Remus wpatrywał się w nie z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Nie zauważył ich kiedy wchodził. Była kobieta.. Sprout, tak ją nazwał? … była krępa, z kędzierzawymi, dzikimi włosami. Mężczyzna był za to wysoki i wyglądał groźnie. Jego ramiona były dwukrotnie większe od Remusa, a jego głowa była całkowicie ogolona. Skrzyżował swoje niezwykle długie ramiona i wpatrywał się w trzęsącego się ze strachu chłopca. Na twarz wpełzł mu uśmiech.

- Profesor Snorks uczy Numerologii.- powiedział Dumbledore, wskazując na wielkiego mężczyznę. -A profesor Sprout jest naszym ekspertem od Zielarstwa. Będą Ci towarzyszyć przy przejściu przez tunele każdego miesiąca.

- Pan wybaczy, panie dyrektorze.- przerwał mu Remus. Był zszokowany. Co on wyprawiał? To do niego nie pasowało. -Ehm.. nie bardzo rozumiem, co to są te „tunele".

Dumbledore skinął głową i zachichotał.

- Ach, no tak, oczywiście, że nie wiesz. Przepraszam, panie Lupin. Czasami trochę za bardzo wybiegam na przód. Opracowałem pewną.. ostrożność.. na twoje comiesięczne transformacje.

Wstał i podszedł powoli do okna na lewej ścianie. Księżyc pięknie błyszczał i Remus poczuł kroplę strachu w jego sercu. Ale widok nie przeszkadzał Dumbledorowi.

- Słyszałeś pewnie jak wspomniałem na uczcie o Bijącej Wierzbie?- spytał, spoglądając na teren na zewnątrz.

- Tak, proszę pana.- odpowiedział cicho Remus. Wciąż wpatrywał się w światło księżyca. Księżyc. Och, dlaczego Dumbledore musiał wpatrywać się w ten przeklęty księżyc? Wiedział, że Dumbledore robił to celowo. Wiedział, czego najbardziej boi się mały chłopiec.

- Cóż, zasadziliśmy to drzewo ze względu na Ciebie. - Dumbledore wyczuł strach ucznia i odwrócił się w jego stronę, zerkając przez swoje okulary. - Każdego miesiąca, profesor Sprout i profesor Snorks będą zabierać Cię z twojego pokoju wspólnego. Profesor Sprout sparaliżuje Wierzbę, podczas kiedy Ty i profesor Snorks wślizgniecie się do tunelu który dla ciebie opracowałem. Na końcu tego tunelu jest mała chata która stoi na wzgórzu w Hogsmeade. Jest dość wysoko i nikogo nie będzie w środku. Potem będziesz już bezpieczny i pod kontrolą, profesor Snorks zostawi Cię na noc i wróci do Hogwartu. Rano, po Twoim przeobrażeniu, profesor przyjdzie po Ciebie i zaprowadzi na lekcje. Czy to brzmi rozsądnie?

Remus skinął głową i głośno przełknął ślinę.

- Więc.. będę tam.. sam?

- Przykro mi to mówić, ale tak.- powiedział Dumbledore i podszedł do niego. - Nie wiem na ten temat zbyt wiele, ale z tego co mi wiadomo, podczas przeobrażenia nie jesteś w stanie się kontrolować. Nie mogę ryzykować niczyjego życia. Nie chcę, żebyś miał coś na sumieniu.- podszedł bliżej.- To dla twojego dobra, Remus. Żyjemy w świecie pełnym zwątpienia i strachu. Chcemy, abyś był bezpieczny od wszystkich szkód, jakie ktokolwiek może ci zrobić. Dlatego mam do ciebie wielką prośbę, abyś nikomu z zewnątrz o tym nie mówił. To okrutny świat, Remusie, a chciałbym żebyś przeżył w tej szkole najlepsze lata swojego życia. Rozumiesz mnie, prawda?

- Tak, proszę pana, rozumiem.- powiedział Remus ponuro. Oczywiście, że nikomu nie powiedziałby o swoich przeobrażeniach. Gdyby to zależało od niego, tylko Dumbledore by o tym wiedział. Nienawidził sposobu, w jaki patrzyli się na niego ci nauczyciele.

- To bardzo dobrze. Jak mniemam twoja sierpniowa transformacja jest skończona, czyż nie?- spytał, wracając do biurka.

- Tak, proszę pana.- odpowiedział, drżąc. Ostatnią piątkową noc spędził gnieżdżąc się w pokoju, rozszarpując łóżko i rozdzierając poduszki.

- W takim układzie to dobrze. Pełnia księżyca jest przewidywana na 27 września. Weź jakieś zniszczone szaty i bądź gotów o godzinie osiemnastej tego popołudnia. Dwójka moich kolegów będzie o ciebie pytać w pokoju wspólnym.

- Dziękuję, proszę pana. Rozumiem.- powiedział i wstał, kierując się do wyjścia. Chciał iść spać. Był tak zmęczony, że chciał się położyć tak szybko, jak tylko znajdzie się w Wieży.

- Profesor Sprout odprowadzi Cię do dormitorium.- powiedział ciepło Dumbledore i uśmiechnął się do Remusa ze zrozumieniem w oczach.- I pamiętaj, mały Remusie. Potwór istnieje tylko dlatego, że nazywamy do potworem.

Remus nie bardzo rozumiał, co to miało znaczyć, ale kiwał twierdzącą głową i poszedł posłusznie za kobietą z szalonymi włosami.

W pięcioosobowym pokoju siedzieli Syriusz, James i Peter. Jakiś młody chłopiec siedział za nimi, rozpakowując swoje rzeczy.

- Och.. cześć. Ty musisz być tym piątym pierwszoklasistą.- powiedział, wstając i wyciągając do niego dłoń.- Jestem Darryl. Miło mi cię poznać.

Peter spojrzał nerwowo na Jamesa i Syriusza i również wyciągnął dłoń.

- Miło mi cię..

- Ta, cokolwiek.- powiedział Suriusz, rozglądając się po łóżkach. Które z nich najlepiej zająć? To najbliżej okna, czy to najbliżej drzwi? Drzwi brzmiały w porządku. Mógł się niepostrzeżenie wymknąć, nie budząc przy tym pozostałych.

Opadł na wybrane łóżko i zatonął w miękkiej pościeli. James wybrał to najbliżej Syriusza. Peter wycofał swoją rękę od Darryla i zajął to sąsiadujące z Jamesem. Jedno łóżko wciąż pozostawało puste, ale jego kufer był już na miejscu. James spojrzał na niego poprzez przyciemnony pokój i w ciszy odczytał napis „R. J. LUPIN".

Mój brat został przydzielony do Slytherinu.- powiedział Darryl.- To zabawne. Wydaje się że połowa Averysów idzie do Gryffindoru, a ta druga połowa do-

- Lupin, ta?- powiedział James, podchodząc bliżej do kufra. - Czy to nie ten dziwaczny dzieciak z jasnymi włosami?

- Tak mi się wydaje.- powiedział Syriusz. Był taki rozbudzony, ale jego ciało niemal błagało o sen. Walczył z tym pragnieniem.- Pamiętam go z Wielkiej Sali. Ten, którego bali się nauczyciele?

- Ta.- wtrącił Peter, ale nie powiedział nic więcej. Wycofał się w cień.

Darryl spojrzał z pogardą na tą trójkę i wrócił do rozpakowywania swoich rzeczy.

- Wiecie co, to że ktoś jest trochę inny, nie daje wam prawa do mówienia o nim w ten sposób.

James rzucił na niego krótkie spojrzenie. Super. Mieli w swoim dormitorium świętoszka. Będzie im pewnie psuł całą zabawę. Syriusz pewnie myślał o tym samym, bo prychnął i wywrócił oczami.

Było późno kiedy Remus wszedł do dormitorium. Wszyscy jego współlokatorzy już spali i cicho pochrapywali. Zauważył swój kufer, wciśnięty pod jedyne wolne łóżko. Było w rogu i wyglądało na oddzielone od pozostałych. Albo to było tylko takie wrażenie. Spojrzał na twarze kolegów. Blady, czarnowłosy chłopak z łodzi i chłopak który wydawał się być jego najlepszym przyjacielem, chłopak z okrągłymi okularami. No i Peter, którego wrzucił do wody. Jedyny chłopak którego nie znał, spał w ciszy, z dziwną maseczką na oczach. Remus najciszej jak potrafił, przeszedł na palcach przez pokój i otworzył swoją skrzynię. Na wierzchu jego ubrań leżała notatka, zostawiona żeby ją przeczytał. Była od jego ojca.

Remus uśmiechnął się i spojrzał przez okno. Księżyc nie był widoczny z miejsca, w którym się znajdował, ale mógł dostrzec cień rzucany przez szalone drzewo przed szkołą, kołyszące się przez wiatr. To była Bijąca Wierzba. Remus westchnął i położył się na łóżko. Nie miał siły zmienić ubrań. Zamknął oczy przed wzięciem głębokiego oddechu.

Minął zaledwie kwadrans, kiedy wszyscy w pokoju byli pogrążeni w głębokim śnie.


	5. Rozdział 4

_Niech rok 2014 będzie jeszcze lepszy! :)_

**Księżyce i szlamy**

W szkole panował zgiełk i krzątanina, jak to pierwszego dnia. Uczniowie biegali po korytarzach, desperacko próbując dostać się na zajęcia na czas. Syriusz i James opierali się o ścianę, porównując swoje plany lekcji. Peter próbował ich dogonić, ale utrudniał mu to tłum pomiędzy nim a jego nowymi przyjaciółmi.

- Obrona przed Czarną Magią, ta?- westchnął Syriusz.- Och.. świetnie. Nie mogę się doczekać.

- Hej, mamy to razem ze Ślizgonami. Pewnie zobaczymy Snivellusa.- zarechotał James.

- Chłopacy! Czekajcie!

Syriusz odwrócił się i dostrzegł pulchną rękę, która machała mu zza tłumu sześcioklasistów. Jęknął.

- Co jest z nim nie tak? Zrobiliśmy mu miejsce na łódce, a nagle on zaczął nas za to wielbić.- mruknął do Jamesa, kiedy Peter się do nich zbliżał. Wciąż trzymał w swoich grubych rękach tego szczura.

- Co to?- spytał James, wskazując na zwierzę.

- To prezent od mojej mamy. Nazwałem go Glizdogon. Bo jak spojrzysz na jego ogon..

- Interesujące. - powiedział Syriusz, wyraźnie niezainteresowany konwersacją. - Zastanawiam się, gdzie mamy zajęcia.

- Przepraszam.

Ruda czupryna zderzyła się z Syriuszem i kontynuowała spacer. To była ta dziewczyna, Lily. Dziś miała na nadgarstkach plastikowe bransoletki (w stylu Mugoli). Dzwonił przy każdym ruchu. Syriusz uśmiechnął się do siebie, kiedy wpatrywał się w jej głowę, która podskakiwała lekko przy każdym kroku. Chyba nigdy przedtem nie widział dziewczyny takiej jak ona.

Tak samo było chyba z Jamesem. Jego usta były szeroko otwarte, a jeszcze szerzej jego oczy. Syriusz wybuchnął śmiechem i poklepał go po plecach.

- Hej, James. A to pech. Jest szlamą.

Peter i James spojrzeli na niego zszokowani. Nagle wyrazy twarzy jego przyjaciół zmienił się z rozbawienia na oburzenie i Syriusz zrobił krok w tył. Uniósł brew. O co chodziło? Dlaczego się tak na niego patrzyli?

- Co powiedziałeś?- wyszeptał James.

- Powiedziałem, że..

- Nigdy więcej tego nie mów.- uciął James i rozejrzał się niespokojnie dookoła. - Uch, Syriuszu.. Ty.. nie mów tego więcej. To.. nieładnie.. nazywać kogoś szlamą.

- Ta..- wymamrotał Peter.

- No co? Mój ojciec cały czas tak mówi..

- Cóż, nie powinien.- odparł James i poprawił swoją torbę na lewym ramieniu.- Chodźcie. - powiedział, starając się zapomnieć o tej wymianie zdań.- Pójdziemy za nią do klasy.

Syriusz spojrzał na Petera, który próbował dogonić Jamesa. Co było złego w wypowiadaniu słowa „szlama"? Wszyscy u niego w domu swobodnie to mówili.

_Każdy u niego w domu jest Blackiem, _przypomniał sobie. Potrząsnął głową i pobiegł za Jamesem.

Klasa była ciemna i otoczona z wszystkich stron kamiennymi ścianami. Pod sufitem był zawieszony stary, zniszczony szkielet smoka. Klatki wypełnione kośćmi bądź żywymi osobnikami były ustawione na stołach w trzecim rzędzie, dwa na ławce. Syriusz i James usiedli oczywiście obok siebie. Peter zajął stolik za nimi, siadając obok jasnowłosego chłopaka z jeziora. Był wyrażnie przerażony tym, co wyczuł w powietrzu. _Peter nie pachniał aż tak źle, _pomyślał Syriusz.

Za nimi dwójka chłopców rozpoznała bladą twarz „Snivellusa", siedzącego obok Lily Evans. Wymieniali między sobą ciche uwagi, a Lily wydawała się czymś bardzo zdenerwowana. Wreszcie, za nimi można było dostrzec R. J. Lupina, czytającego książkę zatytuowaną _Quidditch przez wieki._

_Hej, może wcale nie jest taki zły, _pomyślał James, _skoro lubi Quidditcha. _

Drzwi na szczycie schodów zatrzasnęły się z hukiem i uczniowie stanęli twarzą w twarz z mężczyzną, którego widzieli na uczcie. Jego łysina sprawiała, że jego czoło przybierało niewiarygodnych rozmiarów. Jego zezowate oczy zamrugały kilkukrotnie. Były zimne i bezduszne.

- Dzień dobry, klaso.- powiedział niskim głosem.

- Dzień dobry, profesorze.- odpowiedzieli zgodnie.

Skinął głową i podszedł do biurka.

- Dobrze, dobrze. Nazywam się profesor Klein i będę w tym roku waszym nauczycielem Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Niestety mieliście pecha, kiedy w zeszłym roku ten kretyn marnował cały wasz czas i pamięć na jego aurorskie sztuczki. Proszę odłożyć książkę, panie Lupin, zanim ją panu skonfiskuję. Dziękuję. A teraz do roboty. Mam do was mały apel. Proszę o powstanie kiedy wyczytam Wasze imię. Nar.. Nar.. Kisa?

- Narcyza.- syknęła dziewczyna siedząca w pobliżu Snape'a.

- Och, tu jesteś.- powiedział, zdejmując swoje okulary i powtórzył jej imię.- Narcyza Black? To Ty? Dobrze, dobrze. Następny, Syriusz Black?

- Tutaj.- powiedział Syriusz, unosząc wysoko rękę.

Narcyza odkasłała głośno. Syriusz się uśmiechnął. Czuła do niego odrazę.. Cudownie.

Zwój rozwijał się i rozwijał, aż w końcu profesor Klein zwinął go i położył na swoim biurku. Zacisnął dłonie i wypuścił głośno powietrze.

- Cóż, to wasz pierwszy dzień, więc nie chcę zasypywać was pracą domową.

W klasie rozległ się głośny wiwat.

- Oczywiście to oznacza, że jutro będziemy musieli to nadrobić.

Wiwat został zastąpiony jękiem.

- Te zajęcia będą wymagały stałej koncentracji i radzę wam naprawdę uważać, abyście każdego dnia wychodzili stąd bez szwanku. Będziemy rozmawiali na temat najgorszych gatunków istot w Czarnej Magii, włączając w to najgorszych czarodziejów. Zaczniemy ze zwodnikami, druzgotkami, a na koniec semestru omówimy wilkołaki.

Jakieś krzesło głośno się poruszyło.

Profesor Klein uśmiechnął się do siebie i kontynuował.

- Tutaj jest kilka rodzajów demonów, które aktualnie mieszkają gdzieś na świecie. Musicie być świadomi ich niszczycielstwa. Drugi semestr będzie poświęcony czarodziejom, wliczając w to klątwy, pojedynkom czarodziei oraz prawdopodobnie wspomnimy też o zawodzie Aurora. Ja osobiście jestem emerytowanym Aurorem i z przyjemnością podzielę się z wami moją wiedzą. Widzę wiele skorych do pracy twarzy, to świetnie. Zatem zajrzyjmy do książki _Sztuka obrony przed Czarną Magią _autorstwaFrancis Colliers i otwórzmy na Rozdziale Pierwszym.

Wszyscy posłusznie wykonali polecenie.. oprócz Syriusza. Słyszał o wilkołakach. Niedaleko niego mieszkał mężczyzna, który został pewnej nocy ugryziony, a rano wymknął się ze szpitala Św. Munga. Jego ojciec przez trzy godziny bez przerwy wrzeszczał o tym, jakie szkody tamten człowiek mógł narobić na Grimmauld Place.

_Spis treści.. Wilkołaki i jak je znaleźć. _Rozdział czternasty. Syriusz przewrócił strony do rozdziału czternastego i z trudem złapał powietrze.

Jego oczy szeroko się otworzyły, skierowane na fotografię która była tuż przed nim. James odwrócił się w jego stronę i spojrzał mu przez ramię.

- Co jest? Coś nie tak?

Syriusz wskazał na potwora na stronie 397.

- Spójrz na to!

Był to ogromny potwór, kulący się tuż przy ziemi, jego ogon unosił się w ciemności. Unosił wysoko głowę, bezgłośnie wyjąc. Księżyc wisiał nad nim. Pod nim, na ziemi, była czerwień.

_Krew, _pomyślał Syriusz.

- Spójrz na te wielkie łapy!- powiedział James, wskazując na jedną z rozpostartych kończyn.

- Jasny gwint..- mruknął Syriusz, próbując odwrócić wzrok od fotografii wilkołaka. Pod spodem był podpis: _Wilkołak- Pełnia księżyca przybyła po swoją ofiarę. Ilustrację wykonał Jacques Walters. _

- Rozdział pierwszy.- kontynuował profesor Klein.- Czerwone Kapturki. Severusie, mógłbyś?

Snivellus odchrząknął i pochylił się do przodu. Jego czarne, tłuste włosy opadł mu na twarz, kiedy zaczął czytać swoim mrocznym głosem.

Dwa rzędy z tyłu, inny mały chłopiec wpatrywał się w stronę 397 z oczami szerzej otwartymi niż Syriusz.

- Cześć, chłopaki!

Peter położył swoją teczkę obok Jamesa i usiadł wygodnie naprzeciwko Syriusza. Syriusz nawet nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, wciąż nie podnosząc wzroku znad Proroka Codziennego. To była kupa roboty (również ignorowanie Petera). Nic ważnego się nie działo. Żadnych dużych kradzieży. Żadnych zgromadzeń Czarnoksiężników. Nic. Jedynie nagłówek który głosił: Trolle w banku Gringotta działają sprawnie.

- Ciekawy poranek, nie?- zagaił Peter.- Profesor McGonagall to ta surowa kobieta, co nie?

- Ta.- powiedział James, wbijając wzrok w Syriusza.

Syriusz zignorował ich oboje.

Myślami wciąż wracał do tego obrazka. Tego strasznego zdjęcia wilkołaka. Był taki prawdziwy..

- Hej, Syriusz, patrz.- powiedział James, stukając go w ramię. Wskazał na rudą czuprynę po drugiej stronie stołu. To była Lily Evans.

Syriusz poczuł, jak oblewa się rumieńcem.

- Ta? Co z nią?

- Naprawdę myślisz, że nie mam u niej szans?

- Co?- spytał głupio Syriusz.

- No wiesz..- James nerwowo bawił się rąbkiem swojej szaty.- Rano powiedziałeś, że nie mam u niej szans. Naprawdę tak myślisz?

Warga Syriusza skrzywiła się szyderczo. James naprawdę zakochał się w tym rudzielcu. To nie było zwykłe zauroczenie, on naprawdę stracił dla niej głowę. Pozwolił głośnemu śmiechowi wydostać się na zewnątrz.

- Naprawdę nie wiem co ty w niej widzisz.

- Spójrz tylko na nią.

- Patrzę i dalej nie wiem.- skłamał Syriusz i powrócił do czytania.

- Hej, Evans.

Syriusz jęknął i zobaczył Jamesa idącego w stronę grupki dziewczyn, wśród których była rudowłosa. Na szczęście dla niego, w pobliżu nie było Snivellusa.

- Evans!- zawołał ponownie James i dziewczyna odwróciła się, by na niego spojrzeć.

- Mówisz do mnie?- spytała, a dziewczyny za jej plecami zachichotały.

- Tak.- powiedział Jamesa, a Syriusz wyglądał jakby zaraz miał zacząć się dławić.- Ja tylko.. uh.. tak sobie pomyślałem.. że.. no wiesz.. wydaje mi się że jesteś dobra z Zielarstwa, a ja nie za bardzo to rozumiem.

- Cóż, to może dlatego, że byłeś zbyt zajęty rzucaniem zaklęć na kociołek.- powiedziała chłodno i posłała Syriuszowi krótkie spojrzenie.

- Wiesz, nigdy nie miałem smykałki do ogrodnictwa.- odciął się James i starał się wyglądać atrakcyjnie, przeczesując palcami włosy.- Chciałem.. no.. żebyś może usiadła ze mną czasami i.. no wiesz.. pomogła mi..

- Nie mam ochoty marnować czasu.- odparła i wróciła do jedzenia lunchu.

- Czemu?

- Jeśli nie potrafisz słuchać na lekcjach, to nie będziesz słuchał też mnie.- powiedziała, wciąż wpatrując się w swoje jedzenie.- A teraz, jeśli pozwolisz, chciałabym skończyć swój posiłek.

James był zaskoczony. Nikt nigdy wcześniej mu nie odmówił. Kilka razy otwierał i zamykał usta, próbując coś z siebie wydusić.

- Jasne, Evans. Pozwól mi zawalić egzaminy. Świetnie.

- Tak zrobię.- odpowiedziała, kiedy James wracał na swoje miejsce. Opadł na siedzenie obok Syriusza i mruknął pod nosem jakąś uwagę dotyczącą kobiet, po czym wrócił do jedzenia.

_Edna Rosis urodziła trójgłową córeczkę_, głosił jeden z nagłówków Proroka Codziennego. Syriusz nie miał siły nawet pobieżnie go przeczytać. Cały czas miał przed oczami obrazek ze strony 397.

- Wszystko w porządku?- spytał cicho Peter.

- Tak, w porządku.- wymamrotał Syriusz, udając zainteresowanie gazetą. W życiu nie czytał niczego nudniejszego.

- Witam na Eliksirach.- powiedział duży, gruby mężczyzna stojący z przodu lochu. - Nazywam się profesor Slughorn, a to- powiedział, podnosząc podręcznik- jest książka. W środku są słowa, wypisane na stronach. To magiczna rzecz. A teraz wszyscy spróbujmy ją otworzyć. Niektórym może to sprawić pewien kłopot, ponieważ mogą mieć z tym do czynienia po raz pierwszy. Ale chyba damy radę, prawda?

Wszyscy otworzyli pierwszą stronę _Eliksirów dla początkujących._ Remus, po raz kolejny, siedział samotnie z tyłu. Patrzał z zainteresowaniem na profesora Slughorna. Za dwadzieścia osiem dni będzie przez niego eskortowany do tunelu odkrytego przez Dumbledora. Wiedział, dlaczego wybrali profesora Snorksa. Był wielki i silny. Mógł kontrolować Remusa, gdyby to było konieczne.

Remus wzdrygnął się.

Slughorn zauważył to i mrugnął do niego. Pomyślał o tym samym!

_Nie, nie mrugaj do mnie! _Pomyślał Remus. _Nie patrz na mnie! Po prostu zajmij się resztą klasy i pozwól mi stąd wyjść!_

Ta rudowłosa dziewczyna z ładnymi oczami odwróciła się, by rzucić Remusowi przelotne spojrzenie. Czy ona wiedziała? Domyślała się czegoś? Po lekcji profesora Kleina, niemal dla wszystkich było jasne co ukrywa.

_Nie, Remus, _pomyślał, _po prostu znowu wpadasz w paranoję. Nikt nie wie. Nikt nie wie. _

Remus ścisnął mocniej dłonie. 

Po lekcji profesora Slughorna przyszedł czas na zajęcia, na które James czekał najbardziej- lekcje latania z Madame Darsing. Była pełną energii, starszą kobietą, a czarne włosy spięła w ciasny kok. Po szkole chodziła plotka, że była jedyną kobietą w historii, która należała do Armat z Chudley i każdy uczeń był niezwykle podekscytowany przed jej spotkaniem. Ale nikt z nich nie mógł się równać z podekscytowanym do szczytu możliwości Jamesem Potterem.

Od momentu w którym weszła na boisko Quidditcha, James uważnie wyłapywał każde jej słowo. Mówiła niewyraźnie, z dziwnym akcentem, tak że połowa uczniów nic nie rozumiała, ale byli równie zainteresowani.

Nawet Peter wykazywał zainteresowanie, kiedy mówiła o uchwycie miotły. Oczywiście nie miał bladego pojęcia, co mówiła, ale pokazywała wszystko z takim ożywieniem, że nawet martwi świetnie by sobie poradzili.

- Dobsz, tera trzymcie to tak.- powiedziała, chwytając miotłę.- Liczta do trzech i odepchnijże się od ziemi.

- Że co?- spytała jakaś Puchonka.

- Liczta do trzech, gotowi?- spytała Darsing, ignorując pytanie dziewczyny. Odepchnęła się mocno na swojej miotle i wszyscy nagle zrozumieli. Podnieśli swoje miotły i czekali na start.

- Jedan, dwa, tri!

I wszyscy wznieśli się, krążąc nisko po boisku. Oczywiście byli niewiele trzy metry ponad ziemią, ale dla wszystkich było to tak samo ekscytujące. Najwyżej miotła wzniosła się na dziesięć metrów i należała do Jamesa. Uśmiechnął się figlarnie do lecącej na dole Lily Evans. Zmrużyła oczy, jakby nie bardzo pewna co ten błazen ma zamiar zrobić.

- Nieco lepiej niż ogrodnictwo, co?- powiedział i puścił jej oczko, a potem wzniósł się o kolejne dziesięć metrów, dwadzieścia, trzydzieści, czterdzieści..

- Mister Poczer!- wykrzyknęła pani Darsing. Lily usmiechnęła się, licząc na to, że to był koniec triumfów tego głupca. Och, wpadł w tarapaty! Na pewno się nie wywinie.

- Cuu-uuuu-dnieee, mister Poczer!- ryknęła Darsing z ziemi.- Jak wysoko pan jeszcze umie?

James oczywiście by zbyt wysoko, aby usłyszeć jej pytanie, ale odpowiedział na nie wznosząc się jeszcze wyżej i wyżej. Trzysta metrów, zaraz minie słupki na boisku..

Syriusz zaśmiał się i zasłonił oczy przed słońcem, żeby zobaczyć przyjaciela.

- Dawaj, Potter!- zawołał entuzjastycznie.

Lily, która teraz była już na ziemi, minęła Syriusza i mruknęła coś o popisywaniu się. Syriusz po raz kolejny wybuchnął śmiechem i wylądował.

James spędził całą lekcję na krążeniu wokół boiska w tą i z powrotem. Darsing zapomniała o uczeniu i stała na środku boiska, uważnie obserwując Jamesa i udzielając mu różnych wskazówek, typu jak powinien trzymać miotłę czy jakie sztuczki może wykonać. Reszta uczniów była na ziemi i wyglądała na zagubionych i nieszczęśliwych. Po dwudziestu minutach zdecydowali się usiąść na ławkach po stronie sektora Gryffindoru i odrobić pracę domową albo się zdrzemnąć. Ale Sryiusz i Peter siedzieli obok siebie i cały czas wpatrywali się w Jamesa, który robił tysiące okrążeń. Wzbijał się coraz wyżej i szybował w powietrzu jakby dosłownie urodził się na miotle. Wyglądał, jakby spędzał włąśnie najlepsze chwile w swoim życiu.

- Ach, Mister Poczer!- wiwatowała mu pani Darsing, kiedy James w końcu wylądował.- To było nieeeee-zaaa-mowiiite! Zaprawdę zaiste!- odwróciła się w stronę pochrapujących na ławkach dzieci.- Odlicznam za każdego pięć punktów! Śmirdzące lenie..

Nie mieli pojęcia co to była za kara, ale nie brzmiała zbyt kusząco. Na obiad do Wielkiej Sali wracali w smutnej, żałosnej grupce.

- To było niesamowite!- pogratulował Jamesowi Peter, klepiąc go po plecach, kiedy tamten dołączył do niego i Syriusza.- Latasz lepiej niż ktokolwiek, kogo widziałem!

- Wow, dzięki!- powiedział James, po raz kolejny przeczesując palcami włosy. - Dużo trenowałem. Bylem u siebie w małej drużynie Quidditcha. Byłem pałkarzem. Ale to mnie nie jarało. Zawsze chciałem być obrońcą.

- I byłbyś w tym cholernie dobry.- przyznał Syriusz, dołączając do nich.- Peter ma rację. Powinieneś dołączyć do drużyny Quidditcha.

- Nie mogę. Nie wezmą pierwszoroczniaka.- Ale Madame Darsing powiedziała, żebym spróbował za rok. Będą musieli mnie wziąć!- jego oczy błyszczały z podniecenia.- Myślisz że Evans mnie widziała? Zauważyła, jak wysoko byłem?

Za nimi, bardzo zgorzkniały Ślizgon wszedł do Wielkiej Sali. Severus Snape przygryzał wargę, w ręku trzymał miotłę i patrzał z odrazą na postać Pottera.


	6. Rozdział 5

_Ten rozdział jak dotąd przyniósł mi największe trudności, bo ciężko tłumaczyło się perspektywę wilka, ale mam nadzieję, że jest to w miarę zrozumiałe. _

**Tunel**

Pierwszy miesiąc nauki w Hogwarcie minął trójce przyjaciół bardzo szybko. Czerpali radość z każdych zajęć, nawet Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Syriusz poprzysiągł sobie, że nigdy więcej nie zajrzy na stronę 397. Wiedział że i tak pod koniec semestru będzie musiał się zmierzyć z wizerunkiem tej kreatury, ale wolał to przeciągnąć tak długo, jak się dało.

Wyglądało na to, że James naprawdę potrzebował korepetycji z Zielarstwa. To nie było tak, że był jakiś głupi w jakimkolwiek znaczeniu tego słowa. Właściwie, to on i Syriusz byli najbardziej bystrymi uczniami w ich wieku. Brak dobrych ocen był winą tego, że nie potrafili się skupić na żadnej roślinie zanim ta ich nie zaatakowała, albo zanim szkielet jakiegoś kurczaka nie porwał ich do tańca. Ze względu na te okoliczności, trzeciego dnia profesor Sprout wyznaczyła mu ucznia do pomocy, zaraz po tym jak został znokautowany przez mandragorę, z powodu „niesłuchania instrukcji". R.J. Lupin, mistrz w zielarstwie, został przydzielony aby pomóc mu tej nocy w pracy domowej.

James i Syriusz w drodze do dormitorium żartowali na temat zaistniałej sytuacji. Wszyscy załapali fakt, że James nie był we wszystkim perfekcyjny, szczególnie jeśli chodziło o Lily Evans. Śmiała się, kiedy ocknął się na podłodze w szklarni.

- Głupia Sprout- syknął James kiedy wracali do pokoju wspólnego.- Co ona wie? I od kiedy to mam wiedzieć wszystko o tych durnych roślinach? Kiedy skończę szkołę, będę w Armatach Chudleya! Tak jak Darsing. Dała mi ostatnio broszurę na temat..

- Hasło?- przerwała im Gruba Dama.

- Smocze łajno- powiedział odruchowo James i kontynuował swój wywód.- Chodzi mi o to, że nie potrzebuję nawet sumów z tego przedmiotu. Myślę że po drugim roku to zostawię. Przeniosę się na wróżbiarstwo, czy coś.

R.J. Lupin siedział na jednym z bufiastych krzeseł przy kominku. Przysunął sobie stolik do kawy i układał na nim papiery. Wyglądał jakby postradał zmysły.

- Powodzenia- powiedział Syriusz i czmychnął na spiralne schody.

James westchnął, przeczesał ręką włosy i zajął miejsce obok chłopaka ze srebrzystymi włosami. Remus spojrzał się na chłopaka z wielkim zdziwieniem i odchylił się do tyłu krześle.

- Och, nie sądziłem że się pojawisz - powiedział cicho Remus.

- Naprawdę?- spytał James i pochylił się do przodu.- Myślałeś, że jestem ofiarą, co?

- Nie bardzo – Remus wrócił do przeglądania papierów. - Ofiara nie potrafiłaby tak dobrze latać na miotle.

James prychnął i cicho zachichotał.

- Więc, jestem James Potter. Chyba się wcześniej nie przedstawiłem.

Remus spojrzał na jego wyciągniętą rękę i kącik ust uniesiony do góry. Ścisnął ją i uśmiechnął się entuzjastycznie.

- Remus Lupin.

- Fajnie- James rozłożył się wygodnie na krześle i skrzyżował nogi. - Więc zamierzasz mnie nauczyć wszystkiego o tym zielsku?

- Nie - powiedział odważnie Remus. - Zamierzam ci pomóc z tym zielskiem. - podał mu książkę z wielkim chwastem na okładce. - Mógłbyś otworzyć na rozdziale drugim?

- Jasne – James przewertował książkę i przeczytał na głos: - Rośliny są twoimi przyjaciółmi. Interesujące, albo i.. nie.

Remus uniósł brew i sam otworzył książkę na danym temacie.

- Piszą o leczeniu magicznych chorób i pechu. Musisz mieć o tym chociaż jakieś ogólne pojęcie. Co jeśli zachorujesz przed ważnym meczem Quidditcha i będziesz potrzebował szybkiego lekarstwa? Będziesz marzył o tym, aby rośliny były twoimi przyjaciółmi. I będziesz żałował tego, że mnie nie słuchałeś.

James gapił się na tego małego chłopca. Traktował go z góry! Ten mały, nieśmiały chłopiec mówił do niego jak dorosły! Dzieciak ma tupet, pomyślał James. W sumie był całkiem w porządku.

_Może mógłby później zagrać z nami w szafy czarodziejów, _pomyślał James, patrząc na swojego nauczyciela. Nauczyciel patrzał na niego gorliwie.

- No więc?

- Więc co?

- Nie słuchałeś ani jednego mojego słowa, prawda?

- Oczywiście że słuchałem.

- Więc - ponaglił go Remus. James czekał na coś jeszcze, ale tamten nic więcej nie powiedział.

- Więc.. co?

Remus westchnął.

- Czyrakobulwy. Do czego się ich używa?

- Używa.. się.. ich.. do..- James szukał odpowiedniej strony. Nic na temat czyrakobulwy. - Wielu rzeczy.

- Na przykład?

- Na przykład.. jako.. em.. zioła. I lekarstwa na magiczne choroby.. i.. na nieszczęścia.

- A dokładniej?

- Do.. hej, patrz! Carl ma kartę Minervy! One naprawdę istnieją!

James spojrzał z nadzieją na Remusa, ale tamten ani drgnął. Nie wyglądał też na rozbawionego. Remus przeczesał palcami swoje jasne włosy i wydał bardzo głębokie, zmęczone westchnięcie.

- To nie wypali – powiedział swoim zachrypniętym głosem. - Nie chcesz się uczyć. Nie mogę cię do tego zmusić. Lily miała rację. Jesteś..

- Zaraz, zaraz – James poderwał się w miejscu i wbił wzrok w Remusa. - Lily? Lily Evans?

- Tak – odpowiedział. - Co z nią?

- Co powiedziała?

Remus potrząsnął głową.

- Nic. Powiedziała tylko, że nauczenie ciebie czegokolwiek jest niemożliwe. I miała rację. Widzę, że marnuję twój czas, więc..

- Poczekaj chwilę, Remus – powiedział James, popychając go z powrotem na krzesło. - Jest jakaś nadzieja. Będę cię słuchał. Uważam, że Zielnictwo to naprawdę ciekawy przedmiot, serio. I myślę, że dzięki tobie będę najlepszym Zielnikiem w historii Hogwartu!

- To Zielarstwo – poprawił go Remus.

- Tak, właśnie.. no pewnie, przecież wiem – James wzruszył ramionami. - Błagam, nie skreślaj mnie. Przysięgam, że będę słuchał.

Remus ponownie westchnął, otworzył książkę na rozdziale drugim i czynił swoją powinność. James uśmiechnął się i stwierdził, że lubi tego chłopca bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek mógłby przypuszczać.

Od tamtej nocy, James i Remus siedzieli codziennie przynajmniej godzinę, dopóki nie wyprzedzili materiału przerabianego na zajęciach i Lily Evans. James uśmiechnął się do siebie. Ta myśl dała mu satysfakcję. Kto by jej tam potrzebował? To tylko dziewczyna. W Hogwarcie jest ich pełno.

Remus zaczął się również zaprzyjaźniać z Syriuszem, kiedy tamten miał problemy z lekcjami. Okazało się, że Remus jest też specjalistą w Obronie Przed Czarną Magią. To zaczynało być też mocnym punktem Syriusza, który zaczął spędzać więcej czasu nad książkami i zwojami pergaminów niż robieniem psikusów Ślizgonom.

Po jakimś czasie chłopcy przesiadywali w pokoju wspólnym i skuleni nad pergaminami, pieczołowicie od szóstej do szóstej trzydzieści wykonywali pracę domową zadaną przez panią Sprout, a od szóstej trzydzieści do siódmej pracę domową profesora Kleina. Peter czasami siadał między nimi na kanapie, zajadając się Fasolkami Wszystkich Smaków. Czasem zadawał jakieś pytania, a Remus z radością na nie odpowiadał. To był cud, myślała reszta Gryfonów, że James Potter i Syriusz Black siedzą w swoim wolnym czasie nad książkami. Oni nawet nie słuchali na lekcjach, nie mówiąc już o innych porach dnia. Myśleli, że Remus to jakiś cudotwórca, który potrafi sprawić, że ta dwójka według ustalonego harmonogramu usiądzie przy stole i zacznie rozwiązywać zadania.

Remusa rozpierała radość. Poznał nowych przyjaciół. Ta trójka była mu bliższa bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny w jego życiu. Przez całe dotychczasowe życie siedział w domu, a towarzystwa dotrzymywali mu jego rodzice. Nie odważyli się posłać go do Mugolskiej szkoły albo pozwolić mu pobawić się na placu zabaw z innymi dziećmi. I to jest to, inne dzieci nie chcą koło niego przebywać. Ale teraz jego życie uległo zmianie. Żaden z nich nie wiedział kto.. co.. w nim zamieszkiwało. Nie wiedzieli o nim. I Remus chciał, żeby tak pozostało.

Czas pełni zbliżał się nieubłaganie i pewnego popołudnia Remus przyłapał się, jak wpatruje się w kalendarz na ścianie. Był dwudziesty siódmy. Nie mógł się jutro z nimi uczyć. Będzie musiał im powiedzieć. To będzie musiało zabrzmieć tak, jakby powiedział to całkiem luźno, od niechcenia.

- Uhm, chłopaki – zaczął w końcu Remus, ale James i Syriusz byli zbyt zajęci śmianiem się z abstrakcyjnego obrazka bogina. Przedstawiał mumię ubraną w różowe kokardki.

- Chłopaki – powiedział głośniej i James podniósł na niego wzrok.

- Ta? - powiedział.

- Chciałem wam tylko powiedzieć, że jutro nie będę mógł was uczyć.

- Niby czemu? - spoważniał nagle James. - Profesor Klein powiedział, że za dwa dni będzie egzamin! Musisz pomóc nam w zakuwaniu.

- Będziesz musiał zrobić to sam – powiedział cicho i wstał. - Dostałem dzisiaj sowę od mamy. Jest bardzo chora. Wyjeżdżam na dwa dni, żeby się z nią zobaczyć.

James już chciał zakwestionować historię Remusa, ale Syriusz szturchnął go w żebra.

- Och, oczywiście. Mam nadzieję, że wszystko będzie z nią w porządku. Pomogę Jamesowi w nauce.

- Okej, dzięki – wyszeptał Remus, czując się jakby zaraz miał się rozpłakać. Tak bardzo chciał zostać z nimi i pomóc im z Druzgotkami. Gdyby tylko mógł opóźnić to o kilka godzin.. Ale nie, musiał pamiętać o bezpieczeństwie uczniów. Dumbledore ufał, że będzie podejmował mądre decyzje. Nie mógł zawieść Dumbledora po tym wszystkim, co dla niego zrobił.

Na dodatek czuł się bardzo źle.

Profesor Snorks zapukał do jego drzwi pod wieczór. Gruba dama zaskrzeczała „Hasło, proszę!" i Remus, w swojej najgorszej szacie, wybiegł z pokoju wspólnego i otworzył portret od wewnątrz. Czuł, że coś zakrada się za jego plecami i owija swoje macki na jego szyi, gotów, by go udusić. Musiał wydostać się ze szkoły, zanim księżyc zostanie całkowicie odkryty.

- Ach, więc jesteś, Remusie – powiedział radośnie profesor Snorks i zatrzasnął za sobą obraz. - I to dokładnie na czas. Pospiesz się, Remusie, chmury zaraz całkowicie ustąpią. Nie mamy wby wiele czasu.

Remus zakaszlał i podążył za profesorem na dół wieży, gdzie czekała na nich już profesor Sprout. W jednej ręce miała bardzo długi patyk i coś stalowego w drugiej. Starała się to zakryć, ale Remus i tak dobrze wiedział, co to było. Kajdanki. I te kajdanki były dla niego. Był potworem.

- Głowa do góry, mój drogi! - powiedziała pocieszająco Sprout, kiedy prowadzili go na teren oddalony od szkoły. - Jeszcze trochę i będzie po wszystkim.

Remus jęknął. Spojrzał do góry, gdzie na niebie księżyc stawał się coraz bardziej widoczny. Był to deszczowy dzień, bardzo pochmurny. Ale teraz chmury zaczęły zanikać i niebo stawało się coraz bardziej przejrzyste. Gdyby to mogło potrwać jeszcze dwie minuty, tak by zdążył znaleźć się w tunelu. Tylko kilka minut.. Och, błagam.

Ale ktokolwiek władał gwiazdami i księżycem nie słyszał jego próśb. To coś lub ktoś nie było przejęte losem chłopca z potworem przesiadującym w jego sercu. Jak tylko zbliżyli się do Wierzby, Księżyc zaświecił swoim pełnym blaskiem.

- Nie! - zadławił się Remus i opadł bezwładnie na ręce Snorksa. Profesor chwycił go i objął silnie ramieniem. Remus wił się, starając się uwolnić z uścisku.

- Puść mnie! Puszczaj!

- Szybko, pofesor! - krzyknął Snorks do profesor Sprout, która musiała zrobić unik przed silną gałęzią, która się na nią zamachnęła. Wyciągnęła się, aby długim patykiem dotknąć supła na pniu, a Wierzba nagle znieruchomiała. Poniżej drzewa Remus dostrzegł ciemną dziurę. Czy tam właśnie szli? Do ciemności. Och, błagam, niech tak będzie.

- PUSZCZAJ! - krzyknął Remus.

Snorks wzmocnił swój uścisk i wszedł do ciemnego tunelu. Sprout została z tyłu, nerwowo omiatając wzrokiem okolicę, aby upewnić się, że nikt nie widział tego, co właśnie zaszło. Nikogo nie było w zasięgu wzroku. Udało im się.

Snorks wyszedł z ciemności. Remus szarpał się z bólu. Nie mógł dłużej tego znieść. Daj mu umrzeć! Zostaw go tu i niech umiera! Niech to się wreszcie skończy!

- BŁĄGAM, POMÓŻ MI! - zaskrzeczał Remus, kiedy Snorks ponownie stanął w świetle księżyca. Remus zamknął oczy. Próbowali go zabić! Znowu światło księżyca! Ból się nasilił.

- BŁAGAM, NIEEEEEEE!

Snorks posadził go na czymś, bo przypominało kanapę. Czy był już w pokoju wspólnym? Był tu Syriusz i James? Już czas na naukę? Tylko co najpierw? Zielarstwo czy..

- AAAAAAHHH! - ból przeszył jego ciało. - AAAAAAAAA

Krzyk zamienił się w wycie. Snorks stał tam z wytrzeszczonymi oczami. Był sparaliżowany ze strachu. Wpatrywał się w niego i nie mógł się poruszyć. Remus poczuł w sobie niesamowity gniew. Jak mógł odważyć się na niego gapić! Jak mógł stać tak tutaj i się go bać! Snorks szybko uskoczył na bok, do dziury, i zamknął przejście.

- NIEEEEEE! - Remus krzyczał, próbując utrzymać swój prawdziwy głos. - NIE ZOSTAWIAJ MNIE SAMEGO! BŁAGAM, WRÓĆ! PROSZĘ, NIE ZOSTAWIAJ MNIE TUTAJ!

Po chwili wyszło z niego kolejne wycie i odszedł w zapomnienie. Był zapomniany przez Dumbledora, profesor Sprout, czy Snorksa. Ale najbardziej przez Remusa.

Remus już nad niczym nie panował. _On,_był wszechmocny, nie Remus. _On _był silny, niezwyciężony, śmiały i odważny. _On _był wilkiem nocy, drapieżnikiem pośród drzew.

_On _był najpotężniejszy.

_On _obwąchiwał pokój. Krew. Świeża krew. Była jego. Jedyna krew tutaj. _On _zobaczył jego nogę. _On_ zobaczył krew przepływającą przez żyły. _On _czuł puls, świadczący o tym że żył. Krew.. była.. cała.. _jego..._

Wilk zawył, zanim upadł z łoskotem na ziemię. Jego noga tryskała krwią. Właśnie siebie ugryzł. Właśnie próbował zjeść własną..

Warknął i wyczuł inny zapach. Krew! Znowu krew! Och, jakiż był głodny! Jedzenie! Zapach!

Zawył po raz kolejny i upadł na ziemię, z klatką piersiową przebitą przez kły. Leżał i był trochę skołowany, zanim nie zobaczył na podłodze krwi i nie rzucił się na nią. Chlupał się w niej. Była taka ciepła.. taka świeża.. Musiał mieć jej więcej.

Wilk zobaczył swoje czerwone ślady na podłodze i rzucił się na nie. Musiał znowu poczuć ten smak! Musiał wypić więcej, po prostu musiał!

Był tu jeszcze jeden wilk! Widział go w szkle! Patrzał się wprost na niego. Miał takie same rany jak on.

Rzucił się na niego i lustro rozbiło się na małe kawałeczki. Krew! Czuł to jeszcze mocniej. Była wszędzie! Otaczała go! Jedz to! Pij to! Rozkoszuj się tym!

Po jakimś czasie krew znikła, a on potrzebował jej jeszcze więcej. Potrzebował więcej mięsa! Więcej pokarmu! Więcej...

Zawył i zagłuszył krzyk, a jego bok pokrył się krwią, z głębokimi śladami po zębach.

Wilk był zły. Wściekał się. Nikt go nie ugryzie! Nikt!

Padł na ziemię.. Kolejne piekielne wycie. Ból po raz kolejny przeszył jego nogę i wrócił do mózgu.

Światło księżyca było bezlitosne. Dosięgnęło pleców bestii. Jego mięśnie zaczęły się trząść. Był wszechmocny! Był silny! Był wilkiem!

Rano obudził go odgłos kroków. Był zbyt słaby, żeby podnieść głowę i zobaczyć, kto przyszedł. Jego usta były zlepione krwią. Jego szata była wokół niego owinięta jak obrus. Był niesamowicie wyczerpany. Nie miał siły, żeby wstać.

Twarz profesora Snorksa wyłoniła się z tunelu i jego przerażony wzrok spoczął na chłopcu. Remus leżał na ziemi, a jego ręce były ułożone koło niego bezwładnie. Był pokryte ranami od pazurów i kłów, z tego co widział. Jego włosy były jeszcze jaśniejsze, a jego oczy.. całe sine. Jego peleryna była postrzępiona, a jego oddech płytki.

- Mój boże.. - wyszeptał Snorks, podbiegając do ciała chłopca. Remus nie zareagował, jedynie cicho jęknął kiedy Snorks pociągnął go za ręce.

- Mamo.. - wychrypiał.

- Ciii, Remus – uspokoił go Snorks i pociągnął w stronę tunelu.

Remus drzemał, co chwila tracąc i odzyskując świadomość. Pamiętał twarz profesor Sprout kiedy po raz pierwszy na niego spojrzała. Nadchodził świt. Było wcześnie rano. Przed lekcjami. Wiedział, że nauczyciele byli zaskoczeni. Pamiętał niewyraźnie, jak Dumbledore polecił profesorowi Snorks aby zaprowadził go na pierwsze zajęcia.

Usłyszał śmiech.

- Och, mój drogi – westchnęła profesor Sprout i złapała bezwładną rękę Remusa, kiedy zmierzali do skrzydła szpitalnego.

Słabo widział twarz pani Pomfrey, kiedy krząstała się wokół niego i czyściła wszystkie rany. Zmyła krew z jego twarzy. Zmieniła jego ubranie. Ułożyła go w łóżku z dala od innych pacjentów.

Remus leżał spokojnie. Nie miał siły otworzyć oczu. Był niemalże nieprzytomny. Umierał. Był taki słaby. Dlaczego to spotkało akurat jego?

Jego płytki oddech stał się cichszy, tak że mógł usłyszeć o czym Dumbledore rozmawia z profesor McGonagall.

- Nie sądzę, że da sobie dziś radę na zajęciach, Minervo – wyszeptał Dumbledore.

- Jest gorzej niż przypuszczaliśmy – dodała.

- Cóż, dam mu trochę czekolady i soku z krwi – wyszeptała pani Pomfrey. - Po tym powinien poczuć się nieco lepiej. Biedny dzieciak.

- Czy kiedykolwiek widziałeś coś podobnego, Albusie? - spytała McGonagall.

- Nie, nie widziałem.

_Niech mówią, _pomyślał Remus, _niech gapią się na potwora. Przyzwyczaiłem się. Ja.._

Zakasłał i cicho jęknął.

- Och, cii – wyszeptała pani Pomfey i pogłaskała go po ręce. - Wszystko będzie dobrze. Jeszcze tylko kilka małych draśnięć – odwróciła się do Dumbledore i dodała – Mogło być gorzej. Mógł zostać zabity.

- Byłabym zadowolona, gdyby to w następnym miesiącu zaprowadziła go do Chaty – zaoferowała profesor McGonagall, ale Dumbledore musiał zaprotestować.

- On sam musi pokonać swoje potwory – zakończył dyskusję Dumbledore i wyszedł.

_Sam musi pokonać swoje potwory, _powtórzył w myślach Remus. Ta myśl cały czas krążyła po jego umyśle, dopóki nie pogrążył się w głębokim śnie o kominku i książkach.

Remus nie poszedł na pierwszą lekcję. Ani lunch. Ani nawet obiad. Zniknął na cały dzień. Ostatecznie wrócił do pokoju wspólnego około dwudziestej, wyczerpany i obolały. Syriusz i James stanęli przed nim zaraz jak wszedł przez portret.

- Gdzie byłeś? - spytał Syriusz.

- Moja mama jest bardzo chora – wymamrotał Remus, nie patrząc im w oczy. Wyglądał okropnie. Niemalże odstraszająco. Nigdy nie widzieli go w takim stanie i to ich martwiło.

- Jest z nią aż tak źle? - spytał, kiedy Remus kierował się w stronę spiralnych schodów.

- Yhy.. - mruknął i zniknął z ich pola widzenia.

- Czy to było warte oblania egzaminu? - krzyknął do niego James, ale nie dostał odpowiedzi.

Syriusz szturchnął go.

- No co? - spytał James.

Peter siedział w swoim stałym miejscu i karmił Glizdogona, swojego szczura, Fasolkami Wszystkich Smaków. Szczur pisnął, kiedy połykał okropną fasolkę o smaku chrzanu. Peter nie wiedział, o co mu chodzi.

- Widziałam go dziś rano w skrzydle szpitalnym – powiedział jakiś głos z drugiej części pokoju. Należał do dziewczyny z trzeciej klasy, Jenny Fisher. - Wyglądał okropnie. Był cały umazany krwią, a jego ciało pokrywały dziwne rany.

- Kto? - spytała jej koleżanka.

- Ten dziwny chłopak z białymi włosami? Ten, który przed chwilą przyszedł?

- Tak, właśnie ten – odpowiedziała Jenny i dodała – Wyglądał okropnie – powtórzyła, aby nadać odpowiedni efekt do swojej wypowiedzi.

Syriusz usłyszał tą wymianę zdań i wbił wzrok w swojego przyjaciela. Co się stało? Czemu im nie powiedział?

- Coś jest z nim nie tak – mruknął Syriusz, podchodząc w stronę Petera. - Nie wiem co, ale coś tu nie gra.

- Ta – przytaknął mu James i usiadł naprzeciwko paleniska.


	7. Rozdział 6

**Irytek i uczta**

Profesor Klein rzucił Remusowi pogardliwe spojrzenie, kiedy ten ledwie przekroczył próg klasy w poniedziałkowy poranek. Zatrzasnął książkę przed nosem zmęczonych pierwszoklasistów i prychnął.

- Niech zgadnę, nie odrobiłeś pracy domowej?

Remus potrząsnął głową, jakby ta odpowiedź była oczywista.

Klein zaśmiał się i powiedział na jednym wdechu:

- To takie typowe. Leniwy, bezrobotny złodziej. Zostaniesz dziś ze mną po lekcjach, w ramach kary, i nadrobisz materiał.

Remus był w szoku. Jedyne co mógł zrobić to pokornie przytaknąć i dać profesorowi satysfakcję. Klein uśmiechnął się i odwrócił do klasy, aby rozpocząć lekcję.

- Dziś będziemy się uczyć o zwodnikach. Wyjmijcie swoje pergaminy i pióra i przepiszcie notatki – stuknął różdżką w tablicę, na której pojawił się jakiś rysunek. - Pod koniec lekcji macie mieć to wszystko zanotowane.

Wszyscy uczniowie Hogwartu czekali z niecierpliwością na Halloween. Syriusz słyszał już o dyniach zawieszonych w powietrzu i o takiej ilości ciasta, jaką tylko było się w stanie zjeść. Słyszał też, że w Halloween dzieją się straszne rzeczy. Och, no cóż. Dlaczego mieli pozwolić legendzie odejść w zapomnienie? On i James już przygotowywali niesamowity żart, który obejmował Irytka, beczkę soku dyniowego oraz gumę do żucia.

Było wcześnie rano, kiedy James i Syriusz dyskutowali w Wielkiej Sali na temat swojego genialnego planu, a to zmierzało w ich stronę. Była to czerwona koperta z lekko dymiącymi rogami. Kiedy sowa upuściła przesyłkę naprzeciwko Syriusza, on zaraz to rozpoznał. To był wyjec, zaadresowany do niego.

- Na twoim miejscu bym to otworzył – powiedział James z widocznym przerażeniem.

Syriusz nawet nie musiał tego otwierać by wiedzieć, o co chodzi. Był pewien, ze to od jego matki lub ojca – albo obojga.

Kiedy tylko dotknął koperty, by ją rozerwać, po Wielkiej Sali rozległy się niesamowite wrzaski skierowane do jego osoby.

- SYRIUSZU BLACK! TY OHYDNY NIEWDZIĘCZNIKU! NAPRAWDĘ TAK PONIEWIERASZ NASZYM NAZWISKIEM, ŻE ZNALAZŁEŚ SIĘ W GRYFFINDORZE? TWOJA KUZYNKA POWIEDZIAŁA NAM, ŻE ZAPRZYJAŹNIŁEŚ SIĘ Z BRUDNOKRWISTYMI! ZE SZLAMAMI! Z DYREKTOREM! NIE ZASŁUGUJESZ NA SWOJE NAZWISKO! NIE ZASŁUGUJESZ NA DOM, KTÓRY CI STWORZYLIŚMY! NAWET NIE PRÓBUJ PRZYJEŻDŻAĆ NA FERIE DO DOMU, TY MAŁY DURNIU!

Koperta rozdarła się na pół, a potem na jeszcze mniejsze części, aby w końcu zamienić się w popiół tuż przed uśmiechniętym Syriuszem. James wpatrywał się to w strzępy koperty, to w Syriusza, który teraz odchylił się na krześle i podparł twarz dłońmi. Westchnął radośnie.

- Świetnie – powiedział. - Jestem hańbą dla Blacków.

James ponownie wpatrywał się w wyjca.

- Zgaduję, że to twoja mama?

- Och, tak – odpowiedział Syriusz. - Kochająca, opiekuńcza, stara mamusia. Och, jak ja za nią tęsknię – strzepnął ze stołu pozostałości koperty, świadomy że wszyscy w Wielkiej Sali się na niego gapią. I tak go to nie obchodziło. Niech patrzą. W ten sposób utwierdzi ich w przekonaniu, że nie chce mieć z tym nazwiskiem nic wspólnego. Był Syriuszem Blackiem. Nie dzieckiem Blacków, ale osobnym gatunkiem Blacka.

- Wow – mruknął Peter, zanim wrócił do jedzenia.

- Wiesz – powiedział James, patrząc się na Syriusza kącikiem oka. - Jakby co, to mamy w domu na święta zapasowy pokój. Jeśli chciałbyś do mnie przyjechać w grudniu.. moi rodzice nie mieliby nic przeciwko.

Syriusz spojrzał na Jamesa. To był dobrze wychowany chłopiec, który właśnie zapraszał do siebie chłopaka z podłej rodziny, w której nie istniało pojęcie dobra. Nikt nigdy nie był dla niego równie hojny, dlatego nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.

- Być może skorzystam z propozycji, Potter – odpowiedział i powrócił do śniadania.

Z drugiego końca stołu patrzał na Syriusza Remus Lupin. Chciał rozczarować swoją rodzinę. Chciał się zmienić. Syriusz przyłapał Remusa, a ten, lekko zmieszany, uśmiechnął się do niego. Syriusz odwzajemnił ten gest.

Xxx

Zbliżał się koniec miesiąca i w głowach uczniów były tylko dwie rzeczy. Syriusz, James i Peter myśleli jedynie o swojej genialnej psocie. Wszystko mieli już przygotowane.

Natomiast Remus tłumił w sobie lęk przed nadchodzącym koszmarem.

Został poproszony przez swoich przyjaciół o pomoc w psikusie, ale musiał odmówić.

- Co, boisz się że wpadniesz w kłopoty? - prychnął Syriusz.

- Nie – odpowiedział Remus. - Muszę znów jechać do domu.

- Czemu? - spytał Peter i wziął z podłogi Balonówkę Drooblego.

- Moja..

- Mama, wiemy – uciął James i wrócił do chowania butelek z sokiem dyniowym za swoje łóżko. - Żadna nowość.

- To nie moja wina, że jest chora – bronił się Remus, pomagając w chowaniu butelek. - Nie mam wyboru, muszę pojechać. Muszę się z nią zobaczyć. Co jeśli stałoby się coś złego, a ja bym sobie tutaj z wami robił żarty?

James otworzył swoje usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale Syriusz go uprzedził.

- W porządku Remus, rozumiemy. Prawda, James?

- Ta, pewnie – mruknął James i pomógł Peterowi z gumą.

- Przepraszam, że nie mogę wam pomóc – powiedział Remus. - Naprawdę bym chciał.

- Wiem, wiem – mruknął James niechętnie.

Remus pokiwał głowa i przeniósł wzrok na wysokiego chłopca, który teraz próbował zatrzymać gumę przed robieniem bąbli, które rozpryskiwały się na cały pokój.

- Peter! Co to za guma?

- Uch..

James zaśmiał się i spojrzał na zegarek.

- Chłopaki, lepiej tu posprzątajcie. Mały Darryl niedługo tu będzie.

Syriusz mruknął z niezadowoleniem i posłużył się różdżką, aby praca szła szybciej. Remus wziął kolejną butelkę i umieścił ją pod swoim materacem. Miał koszmary o Halloween. Chciał porozmawiać z Dumbledorem na temat innego sposobu przeobrażania.. może ktoś mógłby mu potowarzyszyć..

Miał zobaczyć się z Dumbledorem przeddzień Halloween i z całego serca pragnął, aby była jakaś inna opcja.

Niestety, nie było. Dyrektor tylko wezwał go aby przypomnieć mu, że ma być gotowy o czwartej następnego wieczora. Remus poczuł gniew wzbierający się w dole jego brzucha. Jak ten człowiek.. tak wielki i potężny.. uśmiechać się do niego i udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku? Myślał, że jak powie o wszystkich swoich problemach Dumbledorowi to wszystko się ułoży. Był pewien, że ten największy czarodziej jaki kiedykolwiek się narodził będzie w stanie odczynić to przekleństwo. Mógłby go wyleczyć!

A to pech.

- Proszę pana, czy mógłbym prosić aby ktoś mi dziś w nocy towarzyszył? - spytał Remus. Nerwowo bawił się palcami.

Profesor Dumbledore pokiwał twierdząco głową.

- Profesor Snorks odprowadzi cię do Chaty, tak jak poprzednio.

- Nie, miałem na myśli.. - westchnął Remus i przesunął się nieznacznie na krześle. - Całą noc. Nawet jeśli ten ktoś będzie za drzwiami. Albo w innym pokoju. Albo..

- Już ci mówiłem wcześniej, Remusie – przerwał mu Dumbledore. - Nie mogę tak ryzykować. Mógłbyś zrobić komuś krzywdę. Coś by się stało. Nie pozwoliłbym, abyś żył z tą okropną świadomością, że zrobiłeś coś złego. Rozumiem, że się boisz, panie Lupin. Na twoim miejscu też bym się bał. Ale wiem też, że jesteś bardzo mądry i dasz radę sam przejść przez to.. nieszczęście. Czas posuwa się do przodu. A my musimy iść wraz z nim.

Remus spojrzał w oczy starszemu dyrektorowi i błagał go w myślach. Nie mógł ponownie tego zrobić. Nie przeżyje. Może dla niego było wszystko w porządku w tym, że robi sobie sam krzywdę, a potem musi cierpieć w skrzydle szpitalnym, ale dla Remusa nie. Wystarczyłby mu głos jego matki zza drzwi. Wiedziałby, gdzie jest. Jakaś jego cząstka dalej tkwiłaby w ciele potwora kiedy usłyszałby jej głos. Ale teraz nikogo z nim nie było. Był sam.

-Dyrektorze,czy mógłbym o coś spytać?- spytał Remus, czując zdenerwowanie.  
Dumbledore uśmiechnął się.

- Tak? O co chodzi?

- Słyszałem pana w skrzydle szpitalnym. Obok mojego łóżka. Był pan tam, prawda?

Dyrektor uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

- Oczywiście, że tam byłem.

Remus spuścił wzrok.

- Powiedział pan, że muszę sam zwalczyć swoje potwory. Nie bardzo rozumiem, co to znaczy.

- Pewnego dnia zrozumiesz, panie Lupin. Pewnego dnia zrozumiesz – powiedział Dumbledore i wskazał Remusowi drzwi.

Był trzydziesty pierwszy października. Wszystko gotowe. James i Syriusz nie mogli już usiedzieć na lekcjach. Byli zbyt podekscytowani nachodzącą nocą. Dwadzieścia butli soku dyniowego i czterdzieści Balonówek Drooblego zostało zakupionych z czarnego rynku uczniów trzeciego roku, dzięki ich wycieczkom do Hogsmeade. Irytek był ich przysłowiową wisienką na torcie. Niestety, nie był on pozytywnie nastawiony do żartów uczniów, więc musieli go wtajemniczyć w swoje niecne zamiary.

Była już noc Halloween kiedy uczniowie wypełnili marmuorwe schody w kierunku Wielkiej Sali. Syriusz, James i Peter chcieli pożegnać się z Remusem, dlatego czekali w pokoju wspólnym do szesnastej.

Remus wyglądał okropnie i cały się trząsł. Obwinił za to przeciąg, ale James i Syriusz okropnie się pocili i nie było mowy o żadnym przeciągu.

- Cóż, życzę wam powodzenia – powiedział, złączają dłonie.

- Dzięki – powiedział James. - Mam nadzieję, że twoja mama czuje się lepiej.

- Wątpię – wymamrotał Remus słabym głosem. To musiało być ciężkie, to opuszczanie szkoły bo mama jest tak bardzo chora. James westchnął. Chciał go jakoś uspokoić, ale wątpił, by cokolwiek pomogło.

Syriusz uważał brak miłości do rodziców za normalny, dlatego kontynuował oglądanie mapy Hogwartu. Nie wiedzieli jeszcze zbyt wiele o Hogwarcie, ale znali główne korytarze i sale. Pewnego weekendu Syriusz i James wybrali się na przechadzkę i znaleźli kilka ciekawych miejsc. Peter był razem z nimi i po drodze kreślił mapę. Kiedy wracali do pokoju wspólnego, rozmawiali na temat planu na noc Halloween. Mina im zrzedła kiedy zobaczyli Remusa. Profesor Snorks miał być w każdej chwili.

- Bierzesz coś ze sobą? - spytał James. Remus potrząsnął głową i James już o nic nie zapytał.

Kilka minut później Gruba Dama wydała przeraźliwy okrzyk, jakby dostała z pięści w brzuch. Remus zerwał się z siedzenia, pomachał kolegom i zniknął za portretem.

- Jeśli dobrze pójdzie, będę jutro – powiedział zza obrazu.

Syriusz wstał i wskazał na Petera.

- Idź po gumy i zacznij żuć. James, czy beczułki są na miejscu?

James pokiwał głową i uniósł oba kciuki do góry.

- Jeszcze tylko Irytek i wszystko gotowe.

- Świetnie – powiedział Syriusz. - Zaczynajmy.

Irytek był zwykle na trzecim piętrze, gdzie nękał Panią Norris, kotkę pana Filcha. Mimo że wyglądała jak mała kupka puchu, była zadziorna i nie lubiła jak ktoś jej przeszkadzał.

- Piękna mała kotka wyleci przez okno – powiedział Irytek, starając się ją przepędzić w stronę okna. - Leć, kiciu, leć!

- Hej, wielki niedźwiedziu!

Irytek zapomniał o Pani Norris i odwrócił się w stronę Syriusza, który stał ze zwitkiem gumy wielkim jak jego głowa.

- Co ten mały brzdąc Black powiedział o Irytku? Czyżby nazwał mnie niedźwiedziem? - uśmiechnął się krzywo.

- Tak, zgadza się- powiedział odważnie Syriusz i rozciągnął gumę tak bardzo, na ile pozwalały mu jego ramiona. - _Stuccio – _powiedział cicho, a potem dodał na głos. - Masz zamiar coś z tym zrobić?

- Mały bachor z Gryffindoru. Bachor Black. Bachor, bachor, bachor! - podśpiewywał Irytek, zbliżając się coraz bardziej. Chciał przelecieć przez rozciągniętą gumę, ale ona tylko cała go obkleiła, jak klej.

- Głupi Black! - zaskrzeczał Irytek, ale Syriusz już biegł w stronę schodów.

- Wiej! - krzyknął na James'a, który czekał na pierwszym stopniu. - Idzie tutaj!

_Trzask! Trzask! Trzask! _Balonówka Drooblego eksplodowała na poltergeiście kiedy podleciał w ich stronę.

- Głupi Black! Szaleniec! Zapłacisz mi za to! Zapłacisz zapłacisz zapłacisz! - krzyczał Irytek, kiedy jego twarz pokrywała się bąblami.

- Do Sali!- zarządził Syriusz i wpadli w poślizg na rogu. Minęli ciemny otwór gdzie czekał Peter z workiem pełnym piór.

- Teraz!- krzyknął Syriusz, kiedy wraz z Jamesem zbiegał już po schodach. Peter przygryzł wargę, nasłuchując dźwięków zbliżającego się ducha.

- Zapłacisz za te bąble! Za ten dowcip! Nie dam się zrobić w balona! Tylko Irytek może zrobić cię w balona! Nie można robić sobie żartów z Irytka!

_Trzask! Trzask! Trzask!_

- Dalej, Peter! Na co czekasz? - zawołał James przez ramię kiedy zbiegali po marmurowych schodach.

Peter przełknął głośno ślinę i z zamkniętymi oczami wyrzucił całą zawartość worka na właśnie przemykającego Irytka.

- AAAAAAAAAACH! SZCZURZY CHŁOPAK! SPISEK PRZECIWKO IRYTKOWI! ROZUMEIM! ROZUMIEM! - krzyknął Irytek spadając po schodach prosto na butelki z sokiem dyniowym. - AAAAAAAAAAAAACH!

Dwadzieścia butli z sokiem dyniowym wtoczyło się przez drzwi do Wielkiej Sali z niesamowitym hałasem. W tym czasie Syriusz i James przemknęli do Wielkiej Sali i rozległy się krzyki. Nikt ich nie widział, bo zamaskowali się z kolorem nieba nad ich głowami. Syriusz wyjął różdżkę a James poszedł w jego ślady.

- _Exploita!- _krzyknął Syriusz, celując swoją różdżką w butelkę obok Lily Evans. Eksplodowała, a sok dyniowy wystrzelił w powietrze na dziesięć stóp. Lily krzyknęła, a Dumbledore wstał, aby zobaczyć, co się dzieje.

- _Exploita!_

- _Exploita!_

Jedna po drugiej, dwadzieścia butelek eksplodowało na małe odłamki, a ich zawartość obryzgała uczniów. Syriusz i James trzymali się blisko siebie i uważali, aby nie paść ofiarą własnego kawału. Ich śmiech mieszał się z potwornym krzykiem, wrzaskami Profesora Kleina, który próbował zaprowadzić porządek.

_Trzask! Trzask! Trzask!_

- WREDNY SZCZUR! WREDNY SZCZUR!- wrzeszczał Irytek, kiedy wleciał do Wielkiej Sali, cały oblepiony gumą, która wciąż bąblowała.

Zapanował jeszcze większy zgiełk, kiedy wszyscy poderwali się z miejsc i ukryli za stołem nauczycielskim. Irytek przeleciał wzdłuż Sali, wciąż próbując pozbyć się gumy ze swojego przeźroczystego ciała. Nic nie działało.

Peter wleciał do sali, podążając wzrokiem od jednego przemoczonego ucznia do drugiego, aż w końcu przeniósł wzrok na Irytka, a na jego twarzy wymalowało się przerażenie.

- O mój..- wymamrotał.

Profesor Dumbledore miał już wszystkiego dość. Podszedł do Irytka i machnął różdżką, móiąc przy tym _„Imparius!"_, a cała guma opadła na podłogę. Irytek wydał z siebie jeszcze jeden wrzask i wskazał palcem Petera.

- TEN WREDNY SZCZUR TO ZROBIŁ! ON I JEGO DWAJ PODLI PRZYJACIELE! TEN DZIECIAK BLACK I CZTEROOKI! SĄ TERAZ W POWAŻNYCH TARAPATACH!

DUMBI TERAZ WIE O ICH ŻARCIE! IRYTEK NIC IM NIE ZROBIŁ!

Peter przełknął głośno ślinę kiedy Dumbledore na niego spojrzał, a potem przeniósł wzrok na pozostałą dwójkę. Potrząsnął głową i uniósł różdżkę w stronę zaczarowanego sufitu.

- _Dissaparto – _powiedział jakby od niechcenia i gwieździste niebo zniknęło, zastąpione przez drewniany sufit, na którym zawisło dwóch pierwszoroczniaków, przywieszonych za swoje kończyny. Syriusz starał się nie wybuchnąć śmiechem.

- Dobry wieczór, profesorze- powiedział słabym głosem. - Wesołego Halloween!

- Spodziewałam się po tobie czegoś innego, Pettigrew – skarciła go profesor McGonagall. Znajdowali się w jej gabinecie. Wszyscy stali w równym rzędzie, z rękami z przodu. Peter pisnął kiedy usłyszał swoje nazwisko i chciał zapaść się pod ziemię. - Coś takiego! Zniszczyć długo podtrzymywaną tradycję Hogwartu, nękać starego ducha i kraść jedzenie z -

- Hej, kupiłem to jedzenie za własne pieniądze!- bronił się Syriusz, ale nie powiedział już ani słowa kiedy twarz profesor McGonagall zwróciła się w jego stronę.

- Jeśli chodzi o pana, panie Black – powiedziała.- Po tym jak Tiara przydziału przydzieliła pana do Gryffindoru, spodziewałam się po panu czegoś lepszego. Po obydwu z was! Panie Potter, to wcale nie jest zabawne.

James zakrył sobie usta dłonią.

- Cóż, musi pani przyznać, pani profesor – powiedział przez palce. - To było totalnie genialne.

Złość profesor nieco zelżała i pozwoliła sobie na mały uśmiech.

- Tak. Było. Ale również złamało około dwudziestu szkolnych reguł.

- Och, prosimy, pani profesor- błagał Peter, znów zabierając głos. - Proszę nas nie wyrzucać!

- Nie mam zamiaru was wydalać ze szkoły, panie Pettigrew – westchnęła profesor McGonagall, siadając na swoim krześle. - Ale zarządzam wam miesięczny areszt. To dotyczy również pana Lupina, który wam pomagał.

- Lupina? - przerwał jej Syriusz. - On nie zrobił nic złego! To tylko nasza trójka!

- Wasz kolega z pokoju, pan Darryl Avery, poinformował nas o butelkach soku dyniowego pod jego łóżkiem – powiedziała profesor MacGonagall, wbijając spojrzenie w Syriusza.

Syriusz miał piorunującego spojrzenie. Ten podły, mały drań..

- Remus w niczym nam nie pomógł – odezwał się James, kopiąc Syriusza w kostkę. - Naprawdę, on o niczym nie wiedział.

- Ta – dodał Syriusz. - Był zbyt zmartwiony swoją mamą. Ona jest bardzo chora i -

Uśmiech profesor McGonagall poszerzył się jeszcze bardziej, ale tylko na chwilę, bo zaraz zniknął całkowicie i potrząsnęła głową.

- Panie Black, naprawdę nie musi pan szukać wymówek dla pana Lupina-

- To my je tam schowaliśmy- powiedział odważnie Syriusz.- Remus nawet nie wiedział o tych butelkach. Tak jak powiedziałem, był zatroskany..

Syriusz już nie mógł znaleźć żadnej wymówki. Starsza pani zadecydowała aby dać im dwa tygodnie kary, podczas których będą czyścić wieczorami toalety na drugim piętrze.

- Och, jeszcze jedno, panie Black – powiedziała, kiedy już opuszczali pokój. Syriusz, który szedł jako ostatni, odwrócił się w jej stronę, a ona nakazała mu wrócić przed jej biurko. Jęknął i posłusznie usiadł na szmaragdowym krześle.

James i Peter cicho zamknęli drzwi, a Syriusz skrzyżował ręce na piersi i spojrzał na profesor McGonagall.

- Panie Black, znam historię pana rodziny – powiedziała, biorąc do ręki gęsie pióro i napisała coś na pergaminie. - I jestem naprawdę pod wielkim wrażeniem pana dotychczasowego stosunku do nauki. Przed dzisiejszą nocą myślałam, że może wybrałby pan.. mądrzejszą.. drogę niż pana ojciec.

- Doprawdy? - spytał Syriusz, na wpół zainteresowany.

- A dziś zobaczyłam pana potykającego się o swój rodowód- przestała pisać i łypnęła na niego znad okularów. - Nie staczaj się na dno. Mógłbyś wziąć przykład z pana Lupina – uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo i wróciła do pisania. - Możesz już iść.

Syriusz wstał, przemierzył pokój i wyszedł.


End file.
